Nuevas Realidades
by AnaGrant
Summary: [Lubby] Dos años después de la temporada 10, Sus vidas están totalmente cambiadas ¿Los secretos ocultos y sus nuevas actitudes los dejaran vivir lo que anhelan? Epi.13 . ¡Espero Reviews!
1. Cambios

Bueno de nuevo YO... me disculpo por dejar mi otro fic medio tirado... voy a poner varios episodios seguidos para q no me linchen...

Este fic es medio raro y hasta dificil de comprender si no se lee muy _detectivamente..._jojo nahh tampoco para tanto pero ustedes verán... me gustaría si dejan comentarios...

Es Lubby obiamente

Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen solo, Nick, Noel y otros que iran apareciendo a medida que posté...

Dedicatorias: A Micky y Tomas

_"Cambios"_

  
En la calmada y fría ciudad de Boston, la gente se amontonaba con paciencia en la estación del tren que tenía como destino el centro de la ciudad.

En la multitud se encontraba un sonriente y atento hombre, muy alto e impotente, con cabello negro y ojos curiosos. Estaba parado mirando hacía todos lados, encorvado por el frío y con nieve en sus anchos hombros.

Un gutural sonido proveniente del tren que se estaba parando ante el con grandes puertas y un hombre pequeño en ellas cortando los boletos a la gente apurada que subía a el.

Se apresuro en despertarse del todo con un rápido pestañeo, movió su cuerpo y al dar sus primeros pasos para subir al tren, su mirada se distrajo con una mujer que estaba en la otra entrada del transporte.

Quedo con sus ojos fijados en aquella bella mujer, que llevaba un café en una mano y en la otra una pila de papeles, era de una estatura baja, muy menuda y con su cabello largo, levemente rubio y muy ondulado. Tenía puesto un sobretodo marrón muy claro y una polera blanca.

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que el silbato del tren sonó agudamente haciéndolo despabilarse de su estado mental que solo registraba a ella. Pestaño confuso y con su cuerpo ya dispuesto camino rápidamente a la otra puerta del tren donde estaba la mujer, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez mas largos y apurados, hasta que termino corriendo entre la manada de personas friolentas por el clima.

El señor de la puerta silbo por ultima vez y la mujer se apresuro en entrar al tren, para cuando lo hizo sintió que alguien se encontraba atrás muy cerca de su espalda, giro la cabeza, con una mirada enojada. ¿Quién era esa persona para aproximarse tanto a su cuerpo?

Al cruzar sus ojos con los de ese sujeto, su mirada enojada se desvaneció en una llena de sorpresa y alegría. Quedo atónita a quien tenía a su lado, tan cerca luego de tantos años, una sonrisa se dibujo en los dos de modo perfecto e igual

Se miraron un momento eterno, observaron todos los cambios que tenían lugar en los años. En un parpadeo, ella estiró sus brazos y lo abrazo haciendo equilibrio, posó su cabeza en los hombros del alto tipo y sonrió soñolienta.

Él respondió, acarició con sus grandes y tibias manos delicadamente las líneas de su cabello dejando se llevar por esa suavidad que tanto añoraba.

-¡Por dios, Luka¡Tanto tiempo! –Exclamó casi llorando - ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! – Se soltó y golpeó su brazo con fuerza riendo y tratando de contener esas lágrimas que no conocía el significado.

-Una larga historia... pero... ¡¡Qué cambiada estás, Abby!! – La sujeto de los hombros y observo sorprendido.

-¿Para bien o para mal? –Sonriendo interesada.

-¡¡Para bien¡Por dios! estas tan... distinta... – Su cara estaba con una expresión tonta, sin saber que palabra usar ante quien veía.

- Solo un poco de maquillaje... espera... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Es que vine para buscar a mí... – Su palabra fue silenciada por una brusca parada del tren que los hizo acercarse.

El vagón donde iban hizo sonar su silbato de salida y con el toda la multitud comenzó a descender.

Mientras la gente se amontonaba en la puerta por salir, Abby y Luka quedaron quietos, solo mirándose, sin emitir ningún sonido, muy apegados y risueños...

Pero una persona que iba demasiado apurada tropezó con ellos y los hizo bajar de su nube...

Salieron del tren. Abby clavó sus ojos en el reloj con signo de sorpresa dio un pequeño salto.

-¡mier.da! estoy llegando tarde... me van a matar...

-Ve, no quiero ser causante de tu asesinato...

-Ja, ja, ja, Ok nos vemos entonces

Empezó a caminar hacía atrás sin dejarlo de mirar, el paso se volvió cada vez mas veloz y cuando doblo su cuerpo para correr la vos de el la distrajo.

-¡ESPERA¿Dónde te encuentro? – Gritó preguntándole, mientras hacia punta de pie para no perderla de vista.

-¡EN LA CLINICA DEL SACRAMENTO! –Una vez más gritó ya lejos de el y sonrió con alegría...

Su delgado cuerpo desapareció en la mansedumbre desorientada de desconocidos que solo eran testigos de un rencuentro...

Luka quedó viendo como ella corría con gracia y torpeza haciendo ver divertido, hasta que se esfumo en el centro de Boston.

Pasaron las horas con frío y ansiedad a Luka le retumbaba aquel "Va a ser difícil... quiere guerra" que le había informado esa persona que fue a visitar...

Salió de un bar antigua, camino viendo su sombra en la calle de adoquines ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo, preguntó a gente donde quedaba aquella clínica hasta que alguien de allí le indico muy amablemente.

Cuando llegó a la dirección que le habían dado se enfrento con un edificio moderno y grande que marcaba una impotencia con el resto de los edificios allí.

Cruzo la puerta transparente y entró a ese lugar desolado en un paisaje moderno y frío que aterrorizaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Una enfermera negra se acercó con batas en la mano

-Sí, estoy buscando a... Abby Lockhart

-Sí, claro ¡oh¿Quién la requiere? – Volvió a darse vuelta y en un marcado acento británico preguntó.

-Luka, Luka Kovac...

-Ok, ya le comunico... si gusta puede sentarse allí... – Indico con su dedos a unas sillas que se encontraban a la izquierda, todo demasiado elegante en comparación del Caunty.

- No gracias...

La mujer siguió caminando sin darle importancia a Luka, el sin embargo todo le era tan diferente e imposible de creer que Abby se allá acostumbrado a eso... ese ambiente frívolo, era un aire de hipocresía el que se respiraba, todo lo que ella odiaba... era demasiado extraño...

Camino un par de pasos observando absolutamente todo, llegó al mostrador y asentó sus manos en la mesada, muy similar a la de SU hospital.

En eso apareció un médico que se puso en el otro lado de la barra del mostrador y lo observo.

Era muy alto, medio rubio con ojos verdes gigantes, parecía un nadador de Olimpiadas... A Luka se le desvaneció la tan segura confianza ante su cuerpo parado frente a ese tipo...

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Preguntó muy amable

-No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien...- Corto rápidamente el tangente amable respondiéndole de una forma ruda y seca

-¿Paciente o...?

-No, Doctora... o estudiante... – En ese momento, en esa respuesta dubitativa, se dio cuenta que aquella gran amistad que algún día logro tener con esa mujer, se había desmoronado en un abismo por completo, después de todo no sabía nada más de su vida reciente, se había perdido dos años de la vida de Abby, 2 capítulos que no serían fáciles de relatar...

-¿Quién es? – Insistiendo, miro unas carpetas y lo miró fijo, casi intimidante y curioso.

-Abigail Lockhart.

-¡Ah¡A mi Abs!, es R2...bueno... residente nivel dos, es como un... –Rió enfatizando la intimidad que tenía con ella, empezó a explicarle todo lo del R2...Hay a Luka se le hirvió la sangre, apretó sus puños y trato de simular un agrado por la compañía...

-_"¡Espera¿¿Dijo" Mí Abs"¿¿ Y este afrancesado quien demonios es para decirle Abs a MÍ Abs??...Que se valla al Infierno_..." -Se lo que es un R2, soy médico... tratante – Cerró sus ojos con destreza, la molestia era evidente, este tipo no le caía bien y nunca le caería bien...

-¿De donde conoces Abby? – Dejó sus historias a un lado, dispuesto a conversar, la buena actuación de Luka no le permitía darse cuenta que no era bienvenido por el.

-Soy un amigo de Chicago...

-No me digas que eres ese tal Carter... – Su mandíbula se endureció y hasta se llego a notar cierto desagrado al decir ese nombre.

-¡No!... Luka Kovac – Un raro presentimiento se planto en su mente al ver la reacción del sujeto, como si el supiera algo... algo que el también sabía pero nadie decía o comentaba... de nuevo una especia de celos y hasta envidia volvió al cuerpo de Luka, porque este_ nuevo_ sabía algo que Abby nunca contaba... que solo le contó una vez a el y luego desapareció...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEJEN R&R!


	2. Relatos de Café

Como me supuse medio dificíl el epi... jojojo

Vamos a ver si aclaramos un poco la cosa...

** "Relatos de Café" II **

-¿Luka Kovac¿Él ruso?

-No, croata... veo que Abby te ha contado mucho sobre su gente en Chicago... ¿no? – Desde ya la confusión le molesto patrióticamente, pero este hombre tan suelto le molestaba y mucho... sabía mucho de lo que no debía...

- Claro, fui unos de los primeros que le dio la bienvenida cuando llegó, nos hicimos muy amigos...

"_¿"amigos"¿Amigos íntimos, amigos con beneficios, amigos de noche, amigos solo amigos¡¿Amigos de qué tipo?!"- _Retumbaba en su cabeza al escuchar esa etiqueta¿cómo podía estar tranquilo después de lo que pasó?...¿era correcto sentirse así por Abby luego de tantos años y tantas decisiones que cambiaron su vida?...¿no estaba siendo infiel?... - ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – Tratando de no sonar como se sentía...

-Nícolas, Nícolas Randalls.

-¿Y eres médico de ER o ..?

- No, dios me libre – Rió sarcástico – Soy el Jefe de Neurología.

-Que interesante...

-¡La reina de ER a llegado¡Todos hagan reverencia ante la belleza directa de San Antonio! – Soltó sus historias, completamente ignorando a Luka e hizo una reverencia con las manos como si se estuviera tratando de la alteza.

Luka todavía estaba impactado por la confianza que estos "amigos" se tenían, Abby hubiera mandad a callar groseramente si alguien en el Caunty le hiciera esas bromas, el mismo había notado eso cuando le hacía un chiste de esos, pero cuando se dio vuelta y la vio ella reía entusiasmada. Estaba tan diferente físicamente, su cabello tenía rulos, seguía con su color rubio pero ahora más y su forma de vestir parecía de una modelo no de la enfermera descuidada con la que el trato hace años... Llevaba el mismo abrigo de cuando la vio en el tren, pero abierto, el podía ver una remera distinta, era más escotada y tenía puesto un collar largo de bolitas caramelo.

-"Reina de ER" ¿Ese es mi apodo del día¿Dónde quedó "Abbylandia" o "Jefa de las batas blancas"? – Se acercó acomodándose su bolso, corrió el cabello de sus ojos y río como nunca Luka la había visto reír.

-Te puedo poner todos los apodos que quieras, nena – Sonrío de una forma muy coqueta, de conquista, cosa que hizo que Luka lo odiara aun más, ese maldito juego de adolescentes que estaban jugando frente a sus ojos era desagradable para el, era ver a quien perdió encaminando su vida con otro, o por lo menos eso parecía, salvo que ella allá cambiado tanto que se ponga a coquetear con un compañero de trabajo solo para pasar el tiempo, pero eso no era de Abby, ni con Carter lo hizo de esa forma... no podía ser lo que estaba viendo... algo había pasado... y no era simple...

-¡Luka viniste! – Aceleró su paso y lo abrazó.

- Sí... está clínica es realmente magnifica... que diferencia ¿no? – Se levantó, el contacto tan suelto con Abby le erizo el cabello del cuerpo, esa sensación que hacía tanto no sentía por nadie, en ese momento se sintió mejor, no le importo que pasó, que pasa o qué pasara... solo le importaba que aquella sensación no se desvanezca pronto...

-Todavía no conoces a las enfermeras – Dijo Nick riendo

-¡No seas malo Nick, Bueno Luka nosotros vamos, ya no soporto a Randalls – Dijo Abby con orgullo

-Ya me extrañaras querida. – Le gritó sonriente mientras Abby agarró la mano de Luka y se fueron caminando hacía la salida.

Abby salió sonriendo junto a Luka que iba disperso en la nada.

Salieron por una puerta trasera que se dirigía al estacionamiento, que para la sorpresa, estaba estacionado con todos autos elegantes y caros.

Ella fue hacía uno negro grande y largo, le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-¿Por qué estabas en el tren si tienes auto? – Preguntó confuso

-Veo que sigues sin que se te escape una... pasa que ayer nevó demasiado y no pude sacarlo, entonces lo deje y esta mañana vine en tren. Justo da la coincidencia que si no hubiera nevado no nos hubiéramos encontrado y no estarías aquí. – Cada palabra era con alguna morisqueta simulando ser una adivina o algo raro que tentaba a Luka para reírse pero se contuvo.- ¿Crees qué sea el destino? – Volvió a preguntar Abby

-Ya sabes lo que pienso... todo tiene una razón... – Levantó sus hombros y entró al auto.

Abby entró con él, cuando estaba adentro se sacó su abrigo y lo tiró para atrás haciendo un movimiento con su cuerpo, Luka tiraba unas miradas fugases hacía ella para que no se diera cuenta que la observaba pero en el momento que lo hizo cuando ella doblo su cuerpo, pudo ver que tenía una falta a la rodilla con dos tajos en los costados, justo en ese preciso momento en el que el la vio y ella se doblo el tejo se comenzó a abrir y él pudo ver la mitad del muslo de ella...

Algo en su cuerpo se sintió atraído y el otro viajo en un flash a todas esas noches con ella cuando estaban juntos, en ese instante recordó los besos a escondidas en el hospital, las noches de locura en su habitación de hotel, las caricias y sonrisas que hablaban por si mismas, todas esas escenas de pronto invadieron su mente y cuerpo, porque no solo se dio cuenta que ya no la tenía, si no que jamás tendría con ninguna mujer lo que tuvo con ella, que aunque en las buenas y las malas la siguió deseando con desenfreno y amor. Aquella conclusión lo hizo sentir vació de nuevo... pero lo peor es que quería sujetarla y llevarla a su tan añorado Nirvana en un beso, pero no podía, no debía... pero tanto lo deseaba.

-Por dios Luka, no te quedes callado y cuéntame ¡que ha sido de tu vida! – Volvió a enderezarse y comenzó a conducir rápido.

-Me case...- Hay está! hay lo dijo, se deshogo en una frase que calló como una bomba a la que lo estaba escuchando, en una simple articulación verbal lo dijo y no solo la soledad, el vacío volvió a empañarle el alma... si no que ahora la culpa...

-...¿Q...Qué? – De pronto un peso se le deposito en su vida, vio como se desmoronaba aquella esperanza que venía fantaseando todo el día de abrazarlo en la soledad de su apartamento de besar sin parar un instante de ser de nuevo la dueña de su cuerpo... en esa frase todo aquello se derrumbo ante sus ojos, como una bola de nieve cuando se estrella con el suelo aun más frío, todo ese estupido e infantil sueño cayó sin que el aterrizaje sea menos doloroso.

-Sí, pero me gustaría contarte en otro lugar que en el auto ¿no?...

-Sí, claro – Pestaño repetidamente y en una maniobra casi peligrosa con su auto doblo una esquina y frenó en la puerta de un bar que había y es testigo de su más terrible pecado...

El auto frenó bruscamente, Abby se bajó sin decir unas palabras, cerró la puerta y con sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de gamuza marrones secó las lágrimas que caían sin destino por su rostro.

Luka sintió el shock que había producido en ella, le dolió como nada en el mundo verla tan impenetrable de nuevo, ella en ese momento volvió a ser la misma Abby de antes aquella que al tener una emoción que la exponga al el, calla y queda impenetrable.

Él bajó y la siguió, los dos entraron al bar que era al estilo Irlandés.

Ella se sentó y sin más pidió dos cafés.

- ¡Ya cuenta¿Quién es la afortunada? – En el esfuerzo más grande que pudo hacer en su vida, dijo tratando de simular bien hacía la idea que su mejor amigos, hombre de esos sueños que la acompañaban todas sus noches se allá casado sin siquiera tener una consideración de avisarle para no alimentar sus ideas adolescentes de volver a ser de él...

-Sam... me case con Sam...

-¿Sam¿la rubia con el hijo? – Pregunto sorprendida

-Sí – Asistió con la cabeza en bajo

-Sabía que tenían algo pero... jamás me imagine que se iban a... casar...

-Ni yo... fue todo muy rápido... después de que te fuiste... todo cambio de forma brutal... para mal...

-Para ¿mal? – Sorprendida pregunto alojando una esperanza

-Sí... por eso vine a Boston Abby... aquí vive mi abogado... Sam y yo nos estamos divorciando...

Sí lo leiste es necesario que dejes reviews!


	3. Mascara de Falsedad

**La histo sigue... por favor si lo leen dejen un comentario! **

**_"Mascara de falsedad" III_**

-¿Te vas a divorciar? – De pronto aunque se daba asco de ser tan egoísta, por un lado se alegro pero por el otro el dolor de ver a Luka fracasar de nuevo no la hizo sentir del modo que quería.

- Sí... no fue lo que esperamos...

-Lo lamento, Luka... – Bajó su cabeza y simplemente dejó de respirar por un momento, volvió a soltar el aire, miro de nuevo y ahí lo tenía, solo, triste... mirándola como siempre, ahí estaban y nada los podía hacer sentir mejor aunque de lo que hablaban fuese desagradable... volvían a los viejos tiempos de acompañarse en todas...

-No lo lamentes... fue lo mejor... si no nos hubieras casado no me hubiera dado cuenta quien era... y hubiese arrastrado por años esa relación sin llegar a nada... me conozco... – Su voz se apago en ese momento, el recordar los gritos en la noche y en el día, la molestia de estar con ella, los besos dados con falsedad le repugnaba la idea de tan solo verla...

-Luka...

-Dejemos de hablar de mí y dime ¿Qué maldiciones estás haciendo en este maldito lugar de ricos afeminados? – Rió como el solo sabía hacerlo, solo él podía alivianar esa incomoda y penosa situación en un chiste...

-¡Hey! no insultes mi nueva cuidad!... es un poco así pero te acostumbras... –Bajó nuevamente su mentón avergonzada de algo...

Luka posó su mano en el mentón de ella y lo subió hasta poder encontrar su mirada y tiernamente pero de una forma directa y seria preguntó - ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Feliz¿Qué es la felicidad, Luka?

-Dímelo tú...- seguía con su mano en su mentón y lo acariciaba con cariño, ese roce era todo lo que necesitaba, esa mirada encontrada, ese sentimiento que solo lo sentía con ella, cuando vio sus ojos se dio cuenta la gran mentira que estaba presenciando.

-La felicidad no es más que una palabra inventada por algún poeta, es solo un dicho, una mentira... no sabemos apreciar lo que nos hace feliz porque siempre queremos más y eso nos hace ser infelices... al final uno debe ser feliz con lo que tiene y no con lo que desea ¿no?... pues yo no deseo nada y estoy conforme con lo que tengo así que... debo de estar feliz – Cuantas ganas tenía de llorar frente a el, de ser cubierta por sus brazos... pero no podía, no quería derrumbar todo lo que había logrado en esos años...

-Me estas mintiendo... lo sé... ¿Quién eres?...dime Abby... ¿Quien eres?...porque te aseguro que está no eres tú... te puedo firmar con mi propia sangre que está mujer no eres tú... – Lo sabía desde el momento en que la vio en el tren supo la verdad, solo ahora la descifraba... un punzón en su estomago le tiró... el dolor de verla así, de haber descubierto su secreto, de realmente saberlo le dolía más de ver esa imagen cambiada...

-¿Qué quieres qué te diga Luka?... ¿Qué estoy mintiendo?... esa es la verdad... lo estoy haciendo... esta imagen de persona despreocupada solo interesada en la moda... no es más que una doble cara de lo que siento... de lo que vivo diariamente... de mis sueños... es lo único que puedo hacer a estas alturas... es esconderme tras esta mascara adornada para que la gente no vea mis lágrimas... para que me respeten... es lo único...- Esas lágrimas que había ocultado tras su imagen de piedra comenzaron a ser protagonistas de su propia cara, a ser las que hablen por sí mismas y digan en gritos callados la verdad que tanto le costo esconder...

-Abby... ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí?... sabes que siempre estaré para ti... si te sentías tan mal me hubieras avisado... con todo lo que paso la noche en que te fuiste... sabes bien que no hubieras escuchado un "no" en mi boca... – De pronto sus manos se encontraban en todo el rostro de Abby acariciando delicadamente con sus largos dedos aquel rostro... las escenas de esa noche volvieron acudir su mente como cada noche luego de ella, cada caricia y beso estaba resguardado en su mente, en su memoria física. Al verla así, tan inocente en sus brazos, tan débil ante el mundo, tan frágil de los demás de la vida, del destino... de ella misma y sus decisiones erróneas que parecían la salida más fácil...

**_Hace 2 años..._ **

John Carter camina por los pasillos del Caunty, recién llegado de África.

En un trauma se escuchaba el pitido de aquella maquina que anunciaba la muerte... hay en ese lugar de la tragedia Abby junto a Luka en ese momento su tratante se encontraban con la cabeza abajo.

Una vez más su trabajo fue tomado por la vida y dejo correr la vida de un niño de tan solo 4 años..

A Abby le recorrían las evidentes lágrimas por sus ojos, el no poder salvar la vida del pequeño era lo que se llamaba "gajes del oficio" pero jamás le advirtieron que dolía tanto... que la responsabilidad se hacía tan pesada en la conciencia...

Luka apago la incesante maquina callado ese ruido, salió de la habitación y automáticamente le dio la noticia a los padres que miraban alojando alguna esperanza desde la puerta de la sala. Al decirle Abby miraba como espectadora su reacción, el padre la miró fijamente a ella cerró sus ojos y sostuvo a la mamá que callo rendida al suelo tratando de despertar de la pesadilla en la que su vida se estaba por convertir.

Carter escuchó el agudo grito de la madre y se dirigió al lugar rápido, al llegar vio a Luka tratando de parar a la señora y Abby saliendo del trauma con sus ojos hinchados.

Abby aceleró su paso al verlo ahí, su mente estaba atestada de pensamientos que no podía analizar lógicamente, todo era con neblina y confuso ante sus ojos... Carter la siguió gritándole hasta que ella paró.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – Gritó furioso agarrandose su cabeza

-¡¿Qué crees?! Al niño le dio un infarto por la hipotermia, el oxigeno bajo y se murió ¡¿quiere más detalles?! – Su voz temblaba, su llanto no quería volver a salir, no frente a él... Ella retomo su paso andante por los pasillos y Carter volvió a seguirla gritando su nombre, sin respuesta...

Llegaron a una sala vacía donde Abby descansó por un instante hasta que la paz del momento volvió a ser interrumpida por los alaridos de Carter.

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaste, maldición?!

-¡¡TE LLAME!!¡TE LLAME AL CELULAR Y AL LOCAIZADOR! PERO NADA! NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE ESTO" TU ERES MI SUPERVISOR! ERA TU DEVER ESTAR A MI LADO EN ESTE CASO Y NO LO ESTABAS! LUKA ME TUBO QUE INSTRUIR PORQUE NO SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA¡ERA TU DEBER ESTAR PERO EN VEZ DE ESO ESTABAS CON...déjalo así... esta muerto...

-¿Estaba con qué¿Con Kem¡Por favor Abby! Se que te sientes mal por eso... pero no lo pongas aquí por que no tiene nada que ver con esto...

-Yo no dije nada Carter, tú mismo fuiste y sí ¿Cómo quieres qué me sienta?... un día dices que me amas, el otro me mandas una carta rompiendo conmigo y después vienes con una embarazada haciéndote el amiguito feliz...¿qué se siente ser tan hipócrita¿eh, qué se siente ser tan falso? – Escupía todo la verdad ante él, sin importarle nada...

-Se que lo que hice no fue considerado contigo...

-¿¡Considerado¿Es una broma¡Demonios Carter¡Eras mi pareja no mi primo! Fuiste un cobarde, si no me querías me lo hubieras dicho, te aseguro que te hubiera comprendido más pero o que hiciste fue más que asqueroso, me trataste como a una cosa descartable, como si hubiera sido una pu.ta de noche y me dejabas una nota despidiéndote... te lo hubiera aceptado antes pero no después detonas esas idioteces que dijiste y yo como ilusa te creí... Acaso que creías ¿Qué yo era un caso más de una que no pudiste ayudar y con unas entupidas líneas haciéndote el mártir ibas a arreglar todo lo que dijiste?

No eres mas que un cobarde que no se hace cargo por sus acciones, fuiste poco hombre Carter... no ere más que un niño que hace las cosas sin pensar y luego se arrepiente... madura de una buena vez!

-¿Madurar¡Mira quien habla! Tú no puedes hablar de madurez, eres una cualquiera...

-¿Qué? – No podía creer lo que retumbaba en esa sala vacía...

-Sí, mientras estabas con Luka me coqueteabas a mí y cuando al fin estuviste conmigo... le coqueteabas a él... eso es ser una perra... y tú lo fuiste... y no dudo que lo sigas siendo... – Cada palabra la decía con asco, con un aire de superioridad, se las escupía en la cara con furia en los ojos y una sonrisa irónica.

Abby quedó inerte a lo que escuchaba, ese insulto... él no era el que pensaba... era otro... o el mismo que siempre se escondió tras la mascara de protector... no lo sabía, no le importaba, lo único que sabía es que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que él y también sabía que él no se iría...

Solo lo miro neutra, dio la vuelta y salió del hospital con su cartera. Luka vio como ella marchaba y como Carter salió de la sala, las ganas que tenía de ver que sucedía no fueron tan grandes como las de Abby por escapar de esa vida...

Llegó a su casa, con lágrimas inundando su rostro, tomo su maleta y comenzó a meter frenéticamente todo lo que encontraba... Pasó el tiempo donde todo lo más importante estaba ya guardado, fue a un estante a sacar unos libros cuando detrás de uno vio una bolita de cristal que la hizo viajar al rostro de Luka...Miro detenidamente el objeto, tomo su abrigo y corrió a desesperada a la casa del único que la comprendía y le daba la seguridad para no hacer lo impensable...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Sentimiento Olvidado

**Holás! de nuevo yop**

**YA viene lo que quieren... Escenas fuertes...  
**

**D/D: floppy y NimetLockhart!  
**

**"****Sentimiento Olvidado" IIII **

**Actualidad...**

-Recuerdo esa noche siempre, Luka... fue la que marco gran parte de mí vida... por ti y por...Carter... Fue muy malo lo que te hice... no tenia el derecho para llamarte y pedir de nuevo tu ayuda... tú tenías y tienes que ser feliz y si yo estoy siempre pidiendo ayuda nunca lo podrás hacer... –

-¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si sé que estas mal?

-Eso tiene que cambiar... tienes que dejar de estar ligado a mí...

-Lo hice... me desligué de ti y no me fue bien... es más me fue peor que antes... ¿Sabes cuantas noches me había sentado en la oscuridad de mí casa, odiándote por haberte ido... después de lo que paso esa noche?...

-No, por favor no me digas eso... – El espesor de sus lágrimas se hacía cada vez más notorio, mas penoso, más doloroso para quien la veía... la culpa de lo que paso esa noche le peso todo el tiempo alejada de él, pero ahora que lo tenía hay, ese peso era aun más fuerte, más difícil de llevar en el cuerpo y conciencia...

-Te odio... pero ese odio solo era el reflejo de cuento necesitaba pensar en ti... me levantaba de mí cama, después de haber soñado contigo, cada detalle en mi casa de hacía recordarte, por más que esas frías noches de soledad me hundieran en una depresión tan grande... no se asimilaba al miedo que tenía de que algo te allá pasado... al marchar así... sin decirme nada... sin luego nada... ni un llamado, ni una carta, absolutamente nada... ese miedo de que algo te allá ocurrido... que estuvieras mal... eso me comía la vida en lentos mordiscos que cada vez dolían más...No sabes las pesadillas que eh tenido de noche pensando que estas en un hospital sola, enferma... esperando a alguien... el miedo en esos sueños de que te hallas muerto... ese miedo me acompaño hasta que te vi en el tren... pero luego... luego realmente te vi... vi lo que estabas viviendo... esa mentira que tu misma quieres creer... hay ese miedo que se desapareció... volvió... pero mucho peor... mucho más intenso... porque sé que no me dejaras ayudarte... sé que te encerraras en tu misma terquedad como siempre haces... y eso me duele más y me da más miedo que todo aquella pesadilla que me halla despertado a la madrugada... eso es lo que más miedo me da... que te vuelvas a cerrar ante mí...

-Luka... sabes que siempre eh arreglado mis problemas sola...

-¿Por qué¿Por qué insistes eh estar sola?... es normal que tengas a alguien... alguien que te ayuda a pasar todo... tienes que tener ese apoyo Abby... si no... si no dejas entrar a nadie a tú vida... jamás podrás formar una familia... tener un compañero de por vida... solo deja que alguien este a tu lado y te ayude a vivir todo...

-No puedo dejarlo entrar... mi vida es algo de tiempo completo Luka... es algo que no lo manejo... siempre hay problemas y no tengo el derecho de arruinar la vida de otro para que yo me apoye...

-No hay que verlo así... tú también tienes cosas buenas y bellas... solo que esas las ocultas para espantar a todos... para no estar con alguien...

-Capaz mí destino sea estar sola... quizás tras estar tanto tiempo buscando a "él indicado" solo fue una prueba para que me de cuenta de la verdad... que no tengo ningún "indicado", hay gente que nace para vivir y morir sola... yo soy una de ellas...

-No digas estupideces Abby... no te puedes rendir ante los obstáculos... imagina si yo hubiera echo eso... ahora estaría muerto porque me hubiera suicidado a la primera después de todo... solo tienes que buscar algo que te mantenga alerta... que te de fuerzas para seguir...

-Lo encontré... pero no es lo mejor... – Miro hacía debajo de nuevo, retiro las manos de él que cubrían su rostro simplemente oculto su mirada en el suelo que era testigo de su desdicha andante...

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo... ¿Qué escondes, Abby?... dime que estas ocultando... sé que te puedo ayudar, solo dime que ocultas...

-Es mejor que... es mejor que no hagas esto, Luka...

-¿Esto¿De qué hablas?

-De estar conmigo... de ayudarme... para que luego te vallas y yo vuelva a estar sola... no quiero acostumbrarme a que estés para que después vuelva sentir la soledad con mas dureza...

-Quizás esta vez no sea así...

**2 Años atrás... la misma noche (Esto puede ser calificado como "para mayores"... bueh no más de lo normal)  
**

Abby caminaba sin darse un segundo para respirar, el frío helaba su rostro ya blanco, el llanto se había asimilado en gotas secas que caían al mismo tiempo que los copos de nieve se hacían protagonistas de la cuidad...

De repente se paró, atónita de lo que estaba por hacer, de lo que su desesperación había causado en su mente...

Subió dos escalones, abrió la pesada puerta haciendo fuerza, comenzó a subir una gran escalera que giraba en sí misma, cuando en un segundo, todo ese monumental pedazo de mármol desapareció y se encontró frente a la puerta de ese departamento que tanto deseaba entrar y llorar en su oscuridad con un cuerpo calentando el suyo...

Golpeó la puerta varías veces hasta que esa voz le respondió...

-¿Quién es? – Se escucho por detrás del muro, una voz cansada y adormilada.

No le salían las palabras, estaba quieta en su propio pensamiento, allí era esas típicas escenas en las cuales uno piensa estar dentro de un sueño o una fantasía despierto, que en realidad algo lo despabilara y volverá a la rutina diaria. Pero en este caso no era esa situación... era la verdad en carne viva... ella estaba ahí, él también, en ese espacio...

Se echó a correr, abrió la puerta de emergencias y simplemente corrió saltando los escalones asustada y ya despierta de donde y con quien se encontraba...

Él pudo ver la silueta en el aire, escapando de ahí, en el momento en que la vio, supo que era ella, supo que lo necesitaba...

Cerró la puerta, destroncó el pasador y en una veloz movida fue corriendo tras ella muy rápido.

-¡Abby!¡Abby!¡Abby¡Detente! – Gritaba mientras corría despavorido tratando de alcanzarla.

Ella no respondía, solo corría por las escaleras sin darle importancia al mundo ni a su cuerpo ya cansado, en una esquina no pudo más y paró para respirar profundo, ahí el la sujeto de un brazo respirando entre cortado y la apretó fuerte...

-¿Q...Q...Que te pasa? - Sin soltarla del brazo

-Déjame... por favor, déjame... – Su voz apenas se distinguía de sus sollozos tan evidentes, su cara estaba roja y mojada por su llanto.

-¿Qué pasa!? me estas asustando... ¡¿¿Qué te hicieron??! - Por su mente divagaban lo más impensable, lo peor, verla así era desesperante, al estar callada la sangre le hervía de tan solo pensar que alguien la había tocado contra su voluntad...

-No puedo más, Luka... no puedo... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto... – La fuerza con la que el la sujetaba fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una leve caricia. Abby simplemente echó a llorar ante él, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía con nadie, de pronto hundió su cabeza como de costumbre cuando no sabía que hacer... el se la levanto con una de sus manos, con la otra tomo su cintura y apoyo la cara de Abby contra su pecho. Ella simplemente se desahogo cada vez más al tener ese apoyo... y seguía repitiendo sin parar "No puedo, no puedo..."

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –Preguntaba insistente

-...No... No puedo,,, no lo soporto más... –

Luka sin tener la respuesta que necesitaba simplemente recordó la tarde, en como ella había salido, la forma en la que había dejado el hospital, todo eso lo llevó a una conclusión... que lo llenaba de ira y furia...

-...Carter... – Se limitó a decir por lo bajo apretando sus puños mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Abby, ella se encontraba tiritando en su llanto imparable que no la dejaban articular ni una sola palabra.

-Abby... Abby... escúchame... entremos ¿ok?... vamos... – Abrazado a Abby caminaron despacio subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, los dos ingresaron aun con sus brazos enlazados, Luka la llevó hacía el sofá y la abrazó aun más fuerte, esta vez sus manos se movían sobre todo su cuerpo en lentas caricias.

Abby levanto su cabeza del pecho de Luka, que su remera ya se encontraba mojada por sus lágrimas. Sus mentones estaban al mismo nivel, fue inevitable que sus bocas se mezclarán, Luka paso su brazo hasta la cintura de ella y la subió en sus piernas.

Ella no reclamó, y lo dejo que la llevara...

Entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello y movían sus lenguas en un peligroso juego de impulsos... Luka sacó el abrigo de ella dejándolo tirado en el suelo y metió sus manos por en su blusa y empezó a sacársela...

-Luka... ¿no estás con Gilliant? – En su excitación articulo y preguntó con vos entre cortada.

-No es nada... yo... yo... yo quiero volver a estar contigo Abby... te extraño... – Paró de tocarla y la miro serio

Ella simplemente se limito a volver a acercarse a su boca y comenzar a besarlo de nuevo sin parar, sin parar para tomar un aliento, sin parar de sentirse de nuevo...

Simplemente sin parar...

Ella en un rápido movimiento le retiró la remera a Luka y continuó sacando su pantalón de pijama y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada abajo :twisted:

El rió y con delicadeza la pozo en el sofá recostada, tras besar su pecho desnudo, por que el corpiño había quedado en el camino, fue besando todo su vientre hasta llegar al pantalón donde con picardía lo sacó lentamente siguiendo la línea de sus curvas sin evitar besarlas.

Se puso sobre ella, en un simple tirón llegaron a la Nirvana que tanto ansiaban llegar, entre gemidos de los dos y besos apasionados pasaron la noche en el recuerdo vivo de lo que fue y de lo que estaba siendo.

La noche paso en gritos de pasión, risa de rencuentros, llantos escondidos y sobre todo un amor que todavía no era lo suficientemente claro como para luchar por el...

Luka se despertó, solo cobijado con una manta que alguien le había puesto, se levanto cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y recorrió el departamento buscándola... pero ella no se encontraba allí...

Se vistió con rapidez y fue corriendo a la casa de ella, golpeo incesantemente la puerta, pero nadie respondía... golpeo tan pero tan fuerte que en el momento donde su desesperación había llegado al límite echó su cuerpo contra la puerta y la abrió...

El segundo donde la puerta se venia abajo y se lograba ver el interior fue un edificio en su pecho, un peso de dolor y frustración que nunca había sentido desde la vez que vio su familia morir... el departamento estaba desordenado, con pocas cosas en los estantes, casi vació... sin nadie en el...

Entró y fue a la habitación de Abby... allí era la comprobación de su pensamiento... directamente no había nada, el closet estaba abierto sin nada adentro, los estantes estaban vació, en el piso había cosas tiradas... se había ido... sin nada que decir...

Él se apoyo contra una pared frente a la ventana, donde le llegaban los primeros rayos del sol, se puso de cuclillas y solo empezó a llorar como un niño sin nadie en el mundo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayuda a una pobre escritora con poca autoestima, dejando tu comentario" "en otras palabras... si lees esto quiere decir que leiste lo anterior por lo tanto leiste i fic so, esta obligado a dejar un apresación del trabajo puesto" (Oh re Close to home XD)


	5. La razón del tiempo

**5 "La razón del tiempo"**

-¿Esto¿De qué hablas?

-De estar conmigo... de ayudarme... para que luego te vallas y yo vuelva a estar sola... no quiero acostumbrarme a que estés para que después vuelva sentir la soledad con mas dureza...

-Quizás esta vez no sea así...

-...¿Qué?... – Miro confundida sacando las manos de su cara, la idea que se le estaba presentando, la alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo... la odiaba

-No voy a volver a Chicago, Abby...

-¿Qué?...¿Por qué?...

-No puedo volver, trabajar en el mismo lugar que ella sería muy incomodo, no podría concentrarme en mi trabajo... el divorcio está marchando bien, le di todo lo que quería para que aceptara... lo único que falta es firmar unas cosas... y me mudo de allí...

-¿Qué?... pero... ¿Dónde te mudarás?...

-Aquí... me voy a mudar aquí... para estar cerca de ti... – Tomo las manos de Abby con las suyas y las acaricio

-No... Luka no puedo mudarte aquí... no es justo... – Secamente sacó sus manos de las de él, lo miró fijo

-¿De qué hablas?... – Completamente shokeado por como lo estaba tratando tan fría y grosera, su estomago sintió un tirón con una tristeza de rechazo

-No puedes... no vas a cambiar tu vida solo por mí... no lo acepto... Tienes que continuar tu vida hazla, mudarte aquí no cambiara las cosas...

-Pero yo quiero mudarme aquí, no solo por ti... ¿has considerado la posibilidad que me guste la ciudad, solamente eso y qué esto no tenga nada que ver contigo? – Poniendo más fuerza en sus palabras, haciendo una batalla hiriente entre sus frases

-No, no la eh considerado... ¡Vamos Luka¿Qué tiene ésta cuidad qué te interese¿A quien conoces aquí, además de mí¿Pensaste mudarte aquí antes de saber que yo vivía acá?... No mientas Luka... lo digo por tu bien... tienes que seguir adelante... sin mí, eso es obvio...

-¿Quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o pensar, Abby?

-Soy tu amiga Luka, quiero ayudarte...

-¿Ayudarme a qué¿A alejarme más de ti¿Ayudarme a no verte más¿A qué me quiere ayudar, Abby?

- Quiero que seas feliz... y aquí no lo serás... se que crees poder lograr si estás acá... pero no podrás Luka, no es posibles lo que quieres...

-¡¿Y qué demonios quiero?! – En un instante su cara se torno fría, enojada y muy dura, si expresión notaba ira y cada palabra era dolorosa en la forma que la articulaba

-...Luka... haz lo que quieras, no me importa si te quedas o te vas a Chicago de nuevo... pero si realmente te mudas acá... te advierto que nosotros... nosotros no podremos... entablar nada... absolutamente nada...

Luka comenzó a suavizar su cara de nuevo, aquellas palabras dichas con una voz lejana y nítida lo había vuelto a la realidad, levanto más la vista y de nuevo se encontró con esa mirada que había visto hace mucho... esa mirada desesperada de ojos vidriosos queriéndose esconder en algún lado.

Esa misma sensación de hace años volvió a su cuerpo, la impotencia, el dolor todo aquello que jamás había sentido por nadie, salvo por él mismo...

-¿Qué pasa, Abby?... – Con su mano trajo el mentón de ella hacía el.

-Ya te dije... nosotros... no... no podemos tener nada... – Su voz se quebraba en cada letra, lloriqueaba mientras sus ojos se movían inquietamente tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de él.

-... ¿Estás con... con ese Nick no es cierto? – Sin dejarla de mirar preguntó rogando en su mente una respuesta que le haga albergar una esperanza de ese sueño adolescente que vivía en cada parpadear.

- ¡No¡Por dios, no¿Cómo se te ocurre!? Él tiene una novia que vive en Londres... dios Luka...

-¿Entonces? – Ante la negativa volvió a respirar aliviado, con una sonrisa que oculto para no demostrar lo que realmente sentía, volvió a su rigidez imponiendo una respuesta.

-Simplemente no... no puedo estar contigo... no te haré más mal, Luka... ésta vez no me lo permitiré

-Abby...¿No crees qué eso lo debería decidir yo?

-¿Decidir qué¿Qué quieres ser herido por mí una vez más?... No Luka...

-No entiendo a que le tienes miedo... además... sé que quieres tener algo conmigo...si no, no te hubieras puesto así... ¿Qué pasa¿a qué le temes? Dime Abby...

-Adiós, Luka... – Se paró rápido, tomo su bolso que estaba en la mesa, cruzo el bar casi corriendo. Luka ante el acto tan rápido, parpadeo y salió tras ella.

-¡Abby¡Abby! – Corriéndola por la vereda mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-Por favor Luka, basta... – Sin parar de caminar mirando el frente siguió

-¡Basta tú¡Por el amor de dios¿¿Qué demonios te pasa?? - Corrió más rápido y por sus largas piernas la puso alcanzar y sujetarla del brazo parándola violentamente.

-Suéltame...¡en serio! – Corrió su brazo con fuerza hacía atrás

-Está Bien... Abby, me preocupas... – Dijo con tristeza mientras soltaba su brazo con dejadez

-¿Ves?... eso es justamente lo que logro... por favor Luka, vete de aquí no te conviene... te lo digo en serio... – Quedó parada, inmóvil ante él, sin saber que hacer o como excusarse de esa situación, unas gotas amargas viajaron por su cara haciendo que Luka se golpeara por dentro. Se sentía culpable de su estado, no tenía razón pero ella siempre tuvo ese efecto en él, en hacerlo sentir culpable de sus risas como de sus llantos...

-Abby... – La volvió a sujetar con más suavidad, ella se resistió...

-¡Déjame!...por favor déjame... –Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, tratando de soltarse de Luka hasta que él con más fuerza, la sujeto y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo sin dejarla pelear con sus débiles brazos.

-Shhhh... – Su mente viajo por un instante hacía esa noche cuando hacía lo mismo tratando de calmarla de un fantasma creado solo por su imaginación, solo por una sombra que su misma vida había creado para detenerla en todos los aspectos...

- Dime que te pasa Abby, yo te quiero ayudar... sabes que siempre te quiero ayudar... solo déjame hacerlo – Posó su cabeza sobre la de ella, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el olor de su cabello, abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en ese momento.

-No puedes Luka... no quiero que me ayudes... no puedes... – Su cara se encontraba contra el pecho de él, lloraba sin chance de parar, solo podía desahogarse con él como con nadie, aquel pesado secreto que resguardaba en lo más oculto de sí se hacía cada vez más tortuoso de llevar... tan solo podía esperar que el lo adivinara para no pasar la vergüenza de tener que revelarlo...

-Si tan solo me dejaras saber que es, te podría ayudar... no hay que juntos no podamos hacer ¿te acuerdas?... Eres la única que me diste fuerzas de seguir, ahora es mí turno Abby... ahora es mí turno de hacerte caminar hacía adelante sin ver atrás... solo adelante... ¿está bien? – La separó con cuidado y volvió a mirarla con ese algo que solo él tenía...

El mismo cuerpo de Abby se acercó sin pensarlo a él, levanto sus pies haciendo puntita y acercó sus labios con los de Luka...

Él simplemente dejó que lo guiara su sentido... nada más... de a poco fue tomando ventaja de la distancia, agarró a Abby por su cadera, alzándola sobre su cuerpo, acercó más su boca hacía la de ella... sus labios se tocaron, se sintieron tras dos años de sueños despiertos, de imaginar aquel remoto momento... ahí se encontraban... al fin haciendo que ese sueño pase a concreto... Sus labios se fueron abriendo poco a poco tocándose sus lenguas con timidez, hasta que ese sabor simplemente derroto a la berrera del tiempo haciéndolos caer en ese beso que hablaba por si mismo...

Duro por siempre... en su memoria... ese beso habría de quedar en su mente por siempre, atesorado en su pensamiento diario, nunca nadie por más de cualquier cosa iba a poder borrar la memoria escrita de ese beso...

Sus cuerpos se comenzaron a separar dubitativamente sin querer realmente hacerlo...

-Luka...- Dijo Abby abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa trazada en su rostro

-No... – Protesto como un niño con sus ojos todavía cerrados

Abby sonreía mirándolo tan sereno, así tal como era... sin nada, solo Luka... Pasó su mano por el cabello de él haciéndolo abrir sus ojos.

Él tomo la mano de ella y la beso con una sonrisa, la sujeto por la cadera y la acerco a su cuerpo, siempre viéndose a los ojos...

-Luka...- volvió a decir impaciente mientras acomodaba sus brazos por la cintura de él descansando su cabeza en su pecho con todavía esa sonrisa.

-No te voy a dejar huir de nuevo Abby... – Dijo melancólico abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en su cabello.


	6. Miedo a la derrota

**6 "Miedo a la derrota" **

-No te voy a dejar huir de nuevo Abby...-Dijo melancólico abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en su cabello

-No quiero que me dejes huir... - Los dos se volvieron a ver y tras una pausa se dieron el beso más largo y sediento de caricias que hayan recordado...

Tras aquel beso, los dos marcharon lentamente al departamento de Abby sin dejar de abrasarse, caminaron por las heladas calles, entre la niebla, sonriendo sin poder esconderlo, besándose en cada semáforo.

Llegaron frente el departamento de Abby, un edificio antiguo. Abby fue la primera en detenerse, poco a poco se fue soltando de Luka, sonrió y lo tomo por su cintura, mientras el solo la observaba...

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con picardía acariciando su cabello.

-Luka... no sé... si estoy preparada... – Miro abajo sonrojada con una sonrisa tímida

-Tranquila... en ningún momento se me pasó por la mente...- Sonrió volviéndola a mirar

-Luka... no seas mentiroso...

-Bueno quizás si se me pasó... pero solo me conformo con abrazarte al irme a dormir... ¿Eso podemos, no?

-Sí... ¿entramos? – Le alcanzó su mano e hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando la puerta

-Claro...

Los dos entraron en el edificio, se encontraban en el ascensor, separados Luka paso su mano por la cintura de Abby y la atrajo a el, ella lo abrazo y se empezaron a besar, Luka bajó por el cuello y volvía a subir a la boca, Abby cerraba sus ojos repetidamente simplemente disfrutando todo...

El ascensor se paró, ellos también al notar que alguien subía...Las puertas se abrieron y entro una mujer,

-Hola Dona – Dijo Abby avergonzada soltándose de Luka lo más posible

-Hola Abby... hey... ¿el fin de semana puedes cuidar a Jacky?

-Estos días estoy un poco ocupada, pero avísame cuando seria y veo que posibilidades ¿está bien?

-Sí, muchísimas Gracias, ese niño me trae loca..

-Lo sé... bueno adiós... – La mujer salió del elevador, Luka atónito con una sonrisa irónica, salió del ascensor cuando para en su piso.

Abby bajo con él, se puso a buscar las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta, mientras Luka la seguía viendo con la sonrisa...

-Con que ahora Lockhart Niñera... eso no me lo esperaba...

- ¿ Qué estás celoso?...Quieres que te cuide? – Sonrió maliciosa

-No te conviene... Soy un niño muy travieso... no querrás lidiar conmigo... – Haciéndola entrar torpemente y mordiéndole la oreja

-Luka... ya sabes donde va a terminar esto... – Entraron a la casa, ella trataba de esquivar las caricias de él sin mucho éxito. Ese miedo de que las cosas se arruinarían le daba pánico de tan solo pensarlo.

-Esta bien, lo lamento... – Se alejó mirando para abajo lo avergonzó seguirla presionando, pero no lo podía evitar era una necesidad que tenía de abrazarla de sentir su cuerpo junto al de él... tan solo no podía controlarse

-Esta bien... Luka... lo siento... solo quiero esperar...

-Te entiendo... está bien... ¿Vamos a dormir?

-Sí... es por aquí...

Abby lo llevó hacía arriba, el departamento era un Duplex y en el entrepiso se encontraba el dormitorio de ella. Los dos subieron dados de las manos, en un ambiente un poco incomodo ante la negativa de Abby... él no sabía que hacer o decir, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación (:roll:) Tenía miedo de que cualquier cosa que digiera o hiciera la moleste, no sabía como comportarse, solo quería refugiarse en los brazos de Abby, sentir su calor, volverse a sentir querido por alguien... sentirla a ella... pero temía... temía equivocarse y arruinar todo...

Una vez en el dormitorio él simplemente observaba como ella acomodaba las sabanas y se movía delicadamente por el lugar.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche parado como un idiota? –Preguntó riéndose sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba las almohadas

-Disculpa... te ves tan linda haciéndote la ama de casa... déjame ayudarte

-¿Haciéndome? Yo soy un ama de casa...

-Desesperada – Riendo a las carcajadas tratándola de ayudar a doblar las sabanas

-¡Vete al infierno Croata! – Lo golpeó con un almohadón, de nuevo esa sensación tan calida de ese juego amoroso que siempre jugaban, volvió...

-Ya, ya... ¿dormimos? tengo mucho sueño...

-Sí... me voy a poner mi pijama... ¿Tú con que dormirás?

-No sé... en calzoncillos capaz... – La miro expectante de alguna expresión que lo alegrara...

-No, demasiada tentación – Dijo seria- Creo que tengo algo... – Salió del dormitorio y se metió en una especie de vestidor

-Te advierto que no me pondrá nada de mujer... tan bajo no voy a caer

-Veo que sigues siendo Homo fóbico, toma esto te servirá... – Le lanzó una remera masculina

-Genial una remera de alguno de tus ex... – Sujetó la maldita remera que le provocaba asco y muchos celos, era tener en sus manos la comprobación que ella había seguido con su vida después de esa noche... sabía que él también... pero la sola idea en su mente de Abby haciendo el amor con otro hombre despertaba en el su pensamiento más iracundo...

-Cállate... es tuya tonto... – Lo miro tímida con una sonrisita

-¿Mía? – Levantó sus cejas

-Sí...¿No te acuerdas?... es la remera de la selección croata... te la robe cuando terminamos...

-¡NO¡Eh buscado esto por años¿¿Por qué demonios te la llevaste?? –

-¡hey!... tú te quedaste con mis Cds, yo con tu tonta remera, es un buen trato –

-Ja, hazte la graciosa... me pongo MÍ remera y ¿Tú qué te pondrás?

-La verdad, esa remera es mi pijama desde hace años, pero hoy haré una excepción y me pondré algo más femenino... – Sonrió elegantemente. Luka quedo pensativo con la ultima parte, él había extrañado esa remera desde que se le "perdió" mientras Abby en su nueva vida la usaba cada vez que dormía... la pregunta era si la usaba con la cama vacía... o con alguien más en ella...

Abby entró en ese vestidor, dejando anonadado a Luka por sus pequeñas cosas que lo hacían reír, cuando salió llevaba un vestido corto negro bastante provocativo...

-Lo haces a propósito... – Dijo por lo bajo sintiéndose intimidado por la situación, su mirada se distraía con cualquier cosa para no verla

-¿Qué? – Preguntó metiéndose a la cama

-Nada... me voy a poner esto...- Entró al mismo vestidor y salió con la remera puesta, sin nada abajo dejando sus piernas en exposición

-Ven... – Abby señalo al lado suyo de la cama con su mano, mientras sonría placida

Luka se metió a la cama, entro en las sabanas y debido al frío de esa noche, se tapo hasta el cuello con el cubrecama, ella lo miraba como a un bebé le acarició la frente con su mano, al igual que él, se tapo con la colcha.

Los dos se acurrucaron entre si, abrazándose como si jamás quisieran olvidar cada línea y textura del cuerpo del otro.

Él no se pudo resistir más, empezó a besarle el cuello con su lengua, sus manos descontroladas tocando sus muslos, la respiración de los dos entrecortada en coro... Los besos, las caricias, las manos, todo se puso cada vez más frenético y desbordado, Luka metió las manos por el vestido de Abby tratándole de retirar la ropa interior...

Ella se encontraba en una nada de neutralidad, por un lado quería pararlo y llorar, por el otro quería vivir ese momento, volverlo a sentir dentro de ella, volver a gritar de impotencia por la pasión de besarlo hasta que el rayo del sol los moleste, de tan solo... ser de él...

Pero ese miedo que le impedía disfrutar de las caricias que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, de esos besos que antes la estremecían por todo su ser...

En un segundo paso de llevar las manos de Luka hacía sus pechos a completamente separarlo de ella...

-Luka...Luka...por favor para... para...- Alejo el cuerpo de él del suyo, se sentó todavía jadeando, dejando a Luka completamente estupefacto por su reacción...

-¿Qué pasa?... pensé que querías... lo lamento...Abby... ¿Abby?... – Se sentó con ella, estaba quieta sin emitir ningún sonido mirando la nada en la oscuridad del lugar, él pudo notar como un pequeño gemido de llanto vino desde ella...

- Abby...¿Qué pasa?... Se que todo esto ocurrió muy rápido y querías esperar... lo lamento... pero ya pasó... – la abrazó sin dejarla de mirar, simplemente todo eso parecía irreal, pero ahí estaban. Hace más de unas horas ellos se encontraban hablando de los _cambios_ y ahora sentados en la misma cama, semi desnudos, abrazándose... era todo tan extraño...

-Lo siento Luka... no puedo... no puedo... – Se echó a llorar frente de él, tapo sus ojos con las manos

- ¿Qué temes Abby?... no te haré daño...

-No, no es eso...

-¿Entonces?... no quiero que te sientas presionada... solo quiero saber porque actúas tan raro...

-Luka... se que sonara estupido pero... no quiero hacerlo, porque realmente deseo que esto funcione... y tengo la sensación que si lo hacemos... nos ira mal...

- ¿No crees que hacer el amor ayuda a estar más unidos?

- No sé... no es por ti ni nada menos, solo quiero disfrutar con más calma todo lo lindo y tierno del principio antes de entrar en ese campo...

-Está Bien Abby, respeto tus tiempos, esperaremos hasta que estés lista ¿si?... ven aquí... – Luka sacó las manos de la cara de Abby, al ver que su rostro estaba mojado por lágrimas sin sentido, paso sus largo dedos sobre ellas y las limpió... ella sonrió muy avergonzada, Luka le encantaba verla así... tan inocente ante todo, era cuando más sentía que podía defenderla de todo mal que la rodeara... la acogió en sus brazos como a una pequeña niña meceandola y así pasaron la noche...

Una luz calidad se inmiscuyo en los ojos de los dos, con sus manos trataron de persuadirlos pero no pudieron, despertaron con sus cuerpos entrelazados...

Abby fue la primera en abrir los ojos con pesadez, vio a su lado a Luka todavía durmiendo, con su brazo sobre ella solo pudo observarlo por un largo rato, tanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio dormir tan sereno junto a ella, verlo así era tierno e inspiraba tranquilidad una que no quería ser rota...

-Luka... despierta... – Le susurro

-... ¿eh?... ¿ya es de día?... – Ni siquiera abriendo sus ojos preguntó con vos adormilada

-Sí... levántate... tengo un tiempo para desayunar, pero luego me tengo que ir a trabajar... – Acarició su cara haciéndolo despertarse del todo y se regalaron unas sonrisas cómplices.

Luka muy perezoso se vistió junto a Abby y bajaron a la pequeña cocina del departamento, allí Abby muy meticulosa preparo café y tostadas, los dos desayunaron sonrientes en la mesa desayunadera.

-Me voy, ya se me hizo tarde... – Se levantó sobresaltada y corrió hacía la puerta.

-¿No te despides¿Qué clase de anfitriona eres? – Luka aun más rápido se paró persiguiéndola a la puerta.

-Lo lamento... – Antes de abrir la puerta tomo su cabeza haciendo punta de pie y le dio un beso donde sus lenguas por fin volvieron a unirse, él la sujeto por la cintura y termino el beso con una sonrisa galante.

-¿Te voy a buscar? – Preguntó todavía teniéndola por la cadera

-Sí... si quieres

-Claro, será un placer buscar a la doctora más linda de esa clínica de presumidos...

-Deja de decirle así...

-No te enojes... ¿a qué hora te paso a buscar?

-A las 5 de la tarde...

-Ok yo voy a buscar unas cosas a mi hotel y te busco ¿ok?

-Esta bien... me voy... adiós... – Abrió la puerta de nuevo pero el le robo otro beso rápido.

Ella se fue y Luka quedo solo en el raro departamento, unos 10 minutos después de que Abby se haya ido, el timbre sonó.

-¿Te olvidaste de algo? – Preguntó a los gritos mientras abría la puerta

En el momento que el pedazo de madera maciza ya no interfería entre los dos lados, Luka quedo quieto frente a quien veía, sus facciones tiernas se convirtieron en una duras y enojadas un miedo a perder infructuó en su cuerpo. Mientras que él que tocaba el timbre lo miraba asombrado...


	7. Dime lo que pasa

**7 "Dime lo que pasa"**

En el momento que el pedazo de madera maciza ya no interfería entre los dos lados, Luka quedo quieto frente a quien veía, sus facciones tiernas se convirtieron en una duras y enojadas un miedo a perder infructuó en su cuerpo. Mientras que él que tocaba el timbre lo miraba asombrado...

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la otra persona del otro lado sorprendido

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? - Dijo Luka molesto sintiéndose con seguridad de su poder en esa situación

-Viene a ver a Abby... ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Ella no está y no creo que te tenga que responder eso – Volvió a gruñirle

-Tranquilo chico... ¿Cuándo vuelve?

-Está trabajando YO la voy a ir a buscar, le digo que viniste – Muy cortante empezó a cerrar la puerta pero la mano del otro lo paró con fuerza

-Espera, ella me tiene que dar algo, mejor la llamamos, que me diga donde está lo que necesito y me voy ¿Ok? – Empujo la puerta hasta que Luka la soltó y él entró con un aire de superioridad sabiendo el camino se sentó en el sofá.

Luka quedo con la puerta abierta en sus manos cuando él otro entró como si fuese su casa. Cerró la puerta haciendo que el golpe se escuche, se mordió el labio y apretó sus manos con impotencia, la idea de ese tipo al lado suyo, el casa de Abby le repugnaba era simple inaudito que se pensara el dueño del lugar, por su forma tan relajada de pasar.

Había algo que Abby lograba en Luka... los celos... y este tipo no los calmaba mucho que digamos...

Camino endurecido hasta donde el tipo se había sentado y lo miro desde arriba.

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Luka

-Necesito un papel, mira llama a Abby y listo

-Ok... llámala tú

-¿Por qué no tu? – El tipo se cruzo una pierna y sonrió malicioso

-No sé el número... – Su mirada se perdió en el suelo de la vergüenza, la impotencia de golpearlo lo desesperaba tenía la sensación que se estaban burlando de él en sus propias narices...

-Deja, yo la llamo – Volvió a reír entusiasmado por la situación, por algo la incomodidad que causaba en Luka le agradaba.

-_Hola Abs... – Sacó su celular y empezó a hablar _

_- ¿Nick? Hola –Respondió Abby_

_-Abs escúchame estoy en tu departamento, el grandulón me abrió... necesito los papeles... ¿me dices dónde están?_

_-¡¿¿Nick, estás en mí casa??! –Se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del teléfono, su voz se sintió sobresaltada y nerviosa al saber donde se encontraba y con quien..._

_-Calma bonita... está todo bien... dime donde están esos documento, tengo un cita con Jim en un rato y los necesito... bueno ya sabes porque..._

_-Sí... bueno pásame a Luka así el los busca y te los da, por favor... _

_-Ok... hey tú, quiere hablar contigo._

Luka sacó el teléfono violentamente de las manos de Nick, dio la vuelta y fue hacía la cocina para no sentir la presencia del intruso...

_-Hola Abby ¿Qué demonios quiere ese tipo? _

_-Luka... cálmate... mira ve a mí habitación en el cajón de la mesa de luz hay una carpeta roja que dice "Clínica James" dásela y listo ¿ok? _

_-Está bien... ¿en la mesa de luz?_

_-Sí... se que Nick es un poco prepotente pero... es buena persona... _

_-Si tú los dices... _

_-Luka... dásela y me pasas a buscar si..._

_-Sí... te extraño..._

_-Yo también y mucho... nos vemos_

_-Ok..._

-Nick, voy a subir a buscar el dicho papel... espera aquí –

-Tranquilo, no voy a robar nada... lo que quiero de aquí no está así que... – Dio una carcajada haciendo gestos con su rostro, burlándose directamente de Luka.

Parecía que supiera absolutamente todo en la vida de Abby, que supiera de él, de Carter de sus problemas... de todo...

Luka se sentía intimidado por aquel, porque el mismo se daba cuenta que Nick sabía algo que era desconocido ante sus ojos como si está Abby estuviera escondiendo algo tan atroz para ella que lo ocultaba del mundo pero solo Nick lo conocía... Sus celos eran presos de ese pensamiento, de ese sentimiento de traición impuesto por ella... pero más que nada... el dolor de la mentira ocultada... de la desconfianza que Abby tenía...

Subió en peso cansado, fue hasta la mesa de luz donde encontró la dichosa carpeta roja donde Abby le había dicho, pero cuando la buscaba le llamó la atención que debajo de esa carpeta estaba lleno de folletos médicos con gente borrosa dibujados en ellos que no pudo ver con mucha calma ya que Nick lo apuraba a los gritos...

-Aquí tienes tu carpeta – Se la dio en la mano con frialdad

-Gracias... un placer hablar contigo, nos estamos viendo Marcos – Tomó la carpeta, dio unos pasos atrás con una muy peculiar forma de hablar entre galante y burlona se despidió de Luka con una risa inmiscuida en sus labios.

-Luka

-Como sea, nos vemos... ¡Ah! dale un beso a Abby por mí – Salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe, ya con la puerta entre ellos las singulares risas de él se podía escuchar, Luka se contuvo de no salir, golpearlo hasta que llore y le pida piedad, pero en su cabida lógica se dio cuenta que eso le traería más problemas de los que veía avecinarse...

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo su abrigo y salió del edificio unos minutos después de Nick, volvió a recorrer las calles pero ahora sin ese aire a melancolía que antes lo poseía la imagen de ella ocupaba su pensamiento el echo de besarla de nuevo era una manera de volver al antes de hacerlo recodar la familia que perdió, de todo aquel sufrimiento que fue preso... pero el estar con alguien que le inspirara esa agrado valía cualquier recuerdo perturbador...

Entró en su hotel, recogió en una mochila un par de cosas y se encamino hacía el hospital... Cuando se paró frente el edificio vio a Abby sentada en una banca, fue hasta ella y al verla más de cerca se percato de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la cabeza para atrás.

En ese momento solo puso contemplarla tan simplemente, ver esa belleza que nadie veía... esos rasgos sutiles que la hacían imposible de no voltear a verla.

Paso su mano por el rostro y ella abrió los ojos en un sobresalto.

-Hola... – Sonrió al verlo

-Hola... ¿estas lista? – Le sonrió aun más y acaricio su cabello

-Sí... pero espera... me encanta sentarme aquí... ven...

Luka se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó por detrás posando su cabeza arriba de la de ella.

-¿Te gusta sentarte aquí? –Preguntó extrañado sin dejar de acariciarla

-Sí... es tan calido... no hay ningún ruido... es lo más parecido que pude encontrar a mí banco en el Lago Michigan...

-Es verdad... es tranquilo pero nada se parece al Lago...

-Lo sé... pero este banco fue el primer lugar donde llore cuando vine a este hospital, cuando me sentía feliz, triste, agotada... ah sido testigo de cada uno de mis estados... no hay que privarlo de éste ¿no crees? ...

-¿Esto?

-Sí bueno... digo... creo que... bueno no sé... pero que nosotros... somos... tu sabes... "algo" quiero decir...se que no lo hemos hablado pero bueno...supuse que por lo de anoche... nosotros...- En el momento que esa pregunta fue puesta Abby comenzó a temblar su voz a tartamudear con cada palabra que articulaba sin saber bien que estaba diciendo... Se sentó erguida en el banco sus ojos se movían inquietos buscando donde refugiarse.

Luka la miraba perturbado pero con una leve sonrisa al verla tan nerviosa el simple hecho de que se haya mencionado ese algo d por si lo alegraba, porque sabía que no estaba haciendo una base de idealizaciones inventadas por su propio deseo.

-Calma... sé lo que quieres decir... yo... yo también quiero que esto pase a ser más que un "algo"...

-Luka... saber que yo también... aunque me cueste decirlo eres la persona que más eh extrañado aquí... pero... no puedo darte lo que sueñas... esa familia... conmigo... eso es imposible... – Volvió hacer lo que siempre hacía, esconder sus ojos en el suelo bajando la cabeza en signo de derrota...

-Abby... no hagas esto... te das por vencida antes de cualquier cosa...Eres fuerte puedes ser madre, esposa lo que quieras conmigo o con cualquiera... simplemente no te escapes de la idea porque siempre te asustara más...- Tomo el mentón de Abby con una de sus manos volviéndola a ver y acaricio esas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

-Luka... no es que no quiera... o que huya de la idea... es que no puedo... así de simple... no puedo... Nos soy la persona adecuada para un niño y menos para un hombre... ya lo sabes...

-Deja de decir eso porque tu misma te convences y te haces inferior a todos... nosotros hemos atendido cientos de casos en el ER de madres que golpeaban a sus hijos, que los dejaban a la noche para prostituirse... infinidades de cosas...¿Por qué ellos que son lo peores padres pueden serlo y tú no?...

-Justamente por eso... porque no quiero ser usada como ejemplo de mala paternidad... no, no quiero que mis hijos tengan como madre a está mujer que apenas se puede mantener en pie... no voy a herir a nadie más Luka... hay gente que no tiene que ser padre, que no esta destinada a serlo... y yo soy una de esas persona...

-¡Por dios Abby! No te puedes comparar con esa gente... sabes que si tuvieras un hijo serias la persona más dulce del mundo... yo lo se, tu lo sabes... No quiero que pienses que pretendo sacarte está idea para que tengamos hijos... porque no es así, pero necesitas sacarte esa maldita obsesión de pensar que todo lo que haces está mal... que eres la peor en todo y que hieres al mundo... las cosas no son así... cometes errores, sí eres un ser humano... no por eso eres mala persona... Yo te herí, tú me heriste... es la regla de la vida pero no por eso tienes que etiquetarte a ti misma como una do nadie que no merece nada, porque todos necesitamos felicidad, malos o buenos...

-Luka, cállate...por favor... yo no merezco nada... tienes un concepto de mí idealizado erróneamente... quizás todos tienen que tener felicidad, pero la mía no es tener una familia... mi felicidad no la conseguiré a costa del sufrimiento de otros Luka... prefiero morir como una mujer debocada en su trabajo y nada más...

-Abby¿Qué sufrimiento le puedes causar a los demás? dime porque no te entiendo...

-Yo se de lo que hablo... no te lo diré Luka... es algo que no controlo y que no arrastrare a otros en esto...

-¿Qué esto?... creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para que me lo digas... nunca te daría la espalda si eso te preocupa... sabes que no lo hice y no lo haré...

-No quiero decírtelo ahora Luka... quiero estar contigo sin pensar en ello... por lo menos un tiempo... un momento, no quiero que mi vida se embarque en explicarlo, en vivir en ello... ahora solo quiero disfrutar de estar contigo sin que nadie nos moleste... eso es todo...¿Puede ser?

-Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera... pero en algún momento me tienes que decir que esta pasando... no quiero estar a tu lado preocupado de que algo te pasa y no puedo ayudarte...

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo... solo quiero disfrutar esto... sin que pase nada... sin que todo gire en eso, solo quiero que gire...en nosotros...

-Esta bien... ven... – Luka paso ese brazo que tenia en su espalda y la atrajo más cerca de él hasta quedar abrazados mirándose fijamente.

-¿Sabes que no hay nada que quisiera estar haciendo más que esto? – Dijo Luka acercando su nariz a la de ella

-Que pocas metas que tienes mi amigo...

-No me digas amigo...

-Está bien Kovac ¿Así es mejor? – Sonreía picaramente mientras con cuidado mordía la punta de la nariz de él

-Señor Kovac para usted...

Luka sonrió galante y Abby solamente lo observo unos segundos, hasta que esa boca maliciosamente sonriente la llamo, se acercó mas con su rostro y metió su lengua en la boca de Luka hasta que encontró la de él y comenzaron a jugar con gracia y sintiendo como se reía el otro...

-Ahora veo porque estabas tan dispersa en tu turno Lockhart – Una alta y muy delga mujer pelirroja con pequeños ojos color esmeralda y diminutas pecas regadas por toda su cara se les acerco haciendo morisquetas con los ojos cómplicemente.

Abby al escucharla despego su boca de la de Luka en un sobre salto, miro abajo avergonzada mientras se reía.

-Hola Noel...

-Hola Abby... con que veo que esté es el famoso croata ¿ah? – Señalando son la cabeza a Luka que se trataba de poner serio ante la situación pero sus carcajadas le jugaban en contra.

-Así parece... Soy Luka Kovac – Se compuso dejando de abrazar a Abby y le entrego la mano a la mujer, ella le dio un apretón gustosa.

-Al fin el hombre de lindo nombre... Soy Noel Mohan.

-Bueno... Noel, encantado de conocerte... ¿Trabajas aquí no?

-Sí soy compañera de Abby en la residencia... bueno me voy tengo pilas de historias por llenar antes de que él señorcito de Randall me eche... – En su voz se percato cierto desagrado al nombrarlo con ironía, cosa que dibujo una sonrisita malvada en la cara de Luka.

-¿No te cae bien Nick eh?

-Solo a tu mujer le cae bien ese parásito andante... debe ser de pena...

-¡Hey! no se la agarren con él... el pobre está solo...

-No tengo la culpa que sea un anti social Abs... que se consiga un pasatiempo o se alquile una esposa, pero que no nos amargue la vida aquí, ya es mucho con los pacientes que me vomitan mis zapatos Prada para tener a esa cosa molestando todo el santo día...

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Noel... – Luka soltó una carcajada cómplice sabiendo que molestaba a Abby

-Creo lo mismo... bienvenido al club "TRD"

-¿TRD?

-"The Randall's Dogs" hay muchos usuarios... es un furoll –

-¡Por el amor de dios basta ustedes dos, parecen dos niños insultado a los profesores! – Gritó enojada Abby haciendo gestos

-Bueno ya... me voy

-Adiós – Gritaron en coro Luka y Abby viéndola partir

-¡Hey! me olvidaba, hoy los chicos del staff se juntaran en "Lady Madonna"a eso de las 11 ¿Vienen? - Ya lejos de ellos en la puerta que entraba al hospital les pegunto sosteniendo la puerta

-... ¡No sé!... – Gritó Abby

-¡Ahí estaremos Noel! – Luka se le precipito antes y le dijo confiado

-¡Los espero! – Su figura entró por la puerta transparente hasta que se perdió.

-Luka, no quería ir...

-Vamos Abby... ¿una noche de fiesta no nos hará mal no? – Se paró y ofreció su mano para que ella se levantara

-Está bien... pero mas te vale que no me saques a bailar...

-No prometo nada... ¿Qué clase de nombre es "Lady Madonna" para un bar?

-Es por el tema de The Beatles... no me digas que no los conoces

-Por supuesto pero no soy de escuchar mucho de sus cosas... la mayoría me deprimen...

-Depende... sí te pones a pensar en lo malo sí, pero si te pones a ver tu suerte te hace sentirte bien ¿no?...

-Sí lo ves desde ese punto sí... ¿ahora vamos a casa?

-Vamos... – Abby se levanto con la ayuda de la mano de Luka, al estar ya parada al lado de él, lo abrazo caminaron unos pasos, los dos se detuvieron sincronizando cada respiración, se voltearon hasta estar frente a frente, Luka la tomo por las caderas y sin pensar en lo que dirían, la alzo por los aires como a una niña y la beso dándole vueltas, Abby por ese momento se había olvidado de sus temores y de ese pesado presente que ocultaba y solo disfruto ese beso, ese juego de salivas y leguas descontroladas que la llevaban a la única felicidad que alguna vez había conocido...


	8. Lloran las almas

**8 "Lloran las almas" **

Apreciaban ese cielo oscuro con unas pocas luces del sol que se inmiscuían entre las nubes, los dos acostados sobre un sofá mirando directo al gran ventanal que les mostraba aquel paisaje calmo y templado. Entrelazando sus cuerpos sin si quiera escuchar su propia respiración, él algo nervioso movía sus dedos con impaciencia.

-Abby...-Preguntó recostado al lado de ella sin dejar de observar la ventana.

-Sí... – Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados sin dar importancia

-Hoy hable con el abogado... y en una semana tengo que viajar a Chicago...

-¿Por qué?

-Sam inicio una demanda por unas cosas y tengo que solucionar todo... además tengo que procurar vender el departamento y despedirme de los chicos...

-Sí claro... ¿Cuándo te vas? – Su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta que se iba, que la dejaba que ya no vería esos ojos que la calmaba, a los cuales en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto a acostumbrar.

-En una semana... el domingo sale mí avión... estaré volviendo en una o dos semanas...

-¡Oh!... Eso es bastante...

-Sí lo sé...por eso quería preguntarte si...bueno...si querías venir conmigo...

-... ¿Qué?... – Elevó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada mirándolo a él que seguía acostado con su mirada dispersa en la niebla, al sentir que ella le clavaba sus ojos por los suyos la miró serio y le tomo la mano.

-Sí ¿Por qué no?... estamos juntos de nuevo... yo estoy divorciándome... y creo que si vas harías feliz a muchos en especial a Susan, te extraña mucho...

-No... no pienso pisar ese lugar Luka... nunca

-¿Por qué? Está todo Bien... si no quieres vamos pero no decimos que volvemos... ¿eso quieres?

-No pasa por eso Luka... simplemente no quiero volver y listo... ve y lo único vuele, solo eso

-De eso no hay que preocuparse, apenas llegue me instalo

-¿¡ Aquí !? – Abrió los ojos grandes, esa no se la esperaba.

-Sí...ah perdón no sabía que eso no era lo que querías, esta bien... buscare un Dept...

Su decepción por ese rechazo pesaba en su cabeza como en esa parte de su alma en la que soñaba despertarse con ella todos los días, con ser testigos de cada detalle de su vida de ser parte de su vida en cada mínimo detalle pero esa batalla la había perdido culpa de algún miedo bien oculto de Abby que cada día le interesaba mas de descubrir porque estaba tirando todos sus pensamientos a una austeridad que le daba miedo volver a recorrer.

-Disculpa Luka, es que no se si me voy a acostumbrar a vivir con alguien más, por lo menos no ahora... me tardó mucho desligarme de de siempre estar con alguien que me ayude... no quiero perder esa estabilidad que tanto me costo...

-No, está bien – De esa calma mirando a ella y cada cuanto al cielo que ya había oscurecido por la hora, se levantó prepotente sin siquiera mirarla de nuevo movió su cuerpo hasta llegar a la escalera.

-Tienes que dejar de idealizarme como Carter... porque no lo soy... – Quedó ahí parado mirándola enojado pero al mismo tiempo suplicante.

-Luka... – La había agarrado, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de ella en todo momento y finalmente lo había dicho... Abby imaginaba que él era Carter, que todo lo que hiciera siempre iba a estar ante un jurado esperando la aprobación, ese enclave en el cual se encontraba con John ya no era el mismo con Luka... pero ese miedo a ser mirada en detención aun la perseguía... – Luka... – Volvió a balbucear sin quitar la conexión entre sus ojos que se interrogaban con pena.

-Deja, llegaremos tarde a lo de la reunión – Su semblante de seriedad no cambiaba, su mirada de tristeza y desilusión seguí allí pendiente de su mismo pensamiento que estaba entre la neblina de las consecuencia de la desdicha recurrente... Subió desganado las escaleras como si cada escalón fuese un un reto, pero su mirada no se apartaba del cuerpo de Abby, allí quiero pensando en valla a saber que, seguramente Carter... o aquel secreto que escondía como si fuese peligroso...

Abby tras descansar su mente un segundo, subió también al dormitorio donde se encontraba él que le desvió la mirada de una forma dura. Los dos en el mismo lugar solo respiraban incomodidad hasta que Luka tomo su ropa en la mano y bajo a cambiarse al baño del piso anterior.

Tras pasar severos minutos ella bajo ya vestida y él la esperaba en el sofá sentado mirando el suelo, se notaba que la preocupación había tomado su rostro y las lágrimas había acompañado ese tiempo su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra Luka se paro fue hacia la puerta y Abby sabiendo la indirecta fue con el.

Llegaron al lugar en el auto de Abby, pero Luka fue el que condujo, cruzaron la calle sin decirse o mirarse en lo absoluto.

Al entrar al lugar, en una especie de entre piso se notaba mucho barullo y cuando miraron se encontraron con los amigos de Abby bebiendo y a las carcajadas, ella conociendo ya el lugar fue hasta donde estaban y Luka la siguió.

Era un bar muy antiguo pero con un toque moderno simulando el estilo de Inglaterra con foto obviamente de The Beatles por todos lados y música de ellos sonando por todo el lugar lo que le daba un aspecto de viajar a otra época y en la entrada donde se encontraban unos sofás un retrato muy grande de la pintura "Lady Madonna".

-¡Chicos por acá! – Gritó Noel agitando su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un Martini

- Hola Noel... – Abby se acercó y la abrazó con una voz triste, Luka solo se limito a mirar y hacer un gesto cordial.

-Bueno por lo que veo la parejita ahora se exhibe... – Detrás de una pared salió Nick con una sonrisa disimulada

-Vamos Randall, no empieces – Noel le gritó desde donde estaba con poco paciencia.

-Solo decía Mohan, no te pongas molesta... Abs... necesito hablar contigo por lo de Jim...

-Sí claro... ¿puede esperar? acabo de llegar...

-Sí... obvio... ¿te traigo algo de beber?

-No gracias... – Abby miró a Luka con pena y al verlo se dio cuenta de que él estaba mal... se le notaba en el desgano de su cuerpo y la forma de desviar cada mirada que se le otorgaba

-Voy abajo – Luka sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor bajo las escales sin darle tiempo a nadie de que reaccionara

Abby al verlo salir de esa forma fue hasta él corriendo, él se perdió en la mansedumbre de gente que bailaba en esa pista, pero ella lo siguió hasta que llegó detrás de el a una sala más donde no había nadie.

Luka estaba parado mirando la pared sin soltar un sonido sin simplemente pensar en algo más de lo que pasaba. Ella se acercó despacio y le toco el hombro con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Abby suave con melancolía

-Dímelo tu...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?... – Luka se dio vuelta y le sujeto la mano interrogándola con los ojos

-Abby... ¿Qué me escondes?... sabes que te puedo ayudar...si tienes miedo que te trate mal por algo ten por seguro que no lo haré...

-Por favor no hagas esto, necesito tiempo... para afrontarlo... no sé... por favor no lo hagas...

-Sabes que no ye voy a abandonar... cualquier cosa que te pase me lo puedes decir siempre fue así y no tiene que cambiar... solo dime y veremos como afrontarlo...

-Luka...por favor enserio...todo se arruinara...

-¿Más que ahora?... míranos Abby, no hemos pasado ni dos días y ya estamos peleando y a los llantos... que me ocultes lo que quieras que ocultas nos está hiriendo más que si lo supiera... no voy a dejar que la falta de comunicación que ya nos destrozo nos vuelva a hundir... no está vez Abby...

-No puedo... fue duro aceptarlo de nuevo... no quiero que termines atado a esto solo por ayudarme...

-Abby...

-No puedo... no puedo... – Respiro profundo sin saber que estaba pasando miro a Luka suplicando por algo y lloro... simplemente dejo que aquel pasado que ahora estaba viviendo de nuevo se descargara en el llanto más agotador que había tenido en mucho tiempo, dejo que su alma se desligue de aquel peso que cargaba, que sus heridas se abrieran para cicatrizar sin ser besadas, ese fondo negro que la succionaba cada vez que pensaba en ello se hacía más fuerte y difícil de ganar... sus fuerzas de lucha se estaban desganando con el tiempo y las lágrimas que su cuerpo derrochaba cada día la hacían más débil para la próxima ronda...

Él tan ingenuo a todo lo que se le presentaba en ese segundo no era lo suficientemente capaz para descifrar lo que ella ocultaba en sus sueños y en su vida, solo la envolvió con sus brazos tratando de que ese dolor que la veía sentir se extinguiera con el cariño de un tercero... Su soledad compartida los unía más de lo que se imaginaban, la vida a penas de las que siempre fueron víctimas se consolidaba con cada melancolía recordada por sus mentes...

Ninguno de estos personajes de la obra que llaman vida, era lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra lo que se avecinaba en la desolación del destino, esa franja de lucha era demasiada para sus ya exhaustos cuerpos cansados de lidiar con la pena que la vida les imponía cada día... no eran quienes para pelear esta batalla con tanto desgano que se asemejaba en sus almas...


	9. Una nada entre éste todo

**Disculpen la demora! **

_**"Una nada entre éste todo" **_

El final de sus lágrimas no tenia una meta marcada, simplemente fluían ala par de los recuerdos que visitaban de intrusos su mente haciéndola sentir aun más de lo que era posible la fuerza apagándose ante su mirada mojada.

Luka sin más la ató a sus brazos aun por sus golpes desgastados que le proclamaba cuando el se le acercó, cerró sus ojos escuchando cada gemido de dolor que ella producía con pena, balanceó su cuerpo apegado al de ella con lentitud como si la estuviera meciendo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! – Una voz chilló a lo lejos de la escena, se sintió un trote y en un segundo apareció Nick, furioso con su cabeza estallante de rabia por algo todavía invisible a los ojos de Luka.

Luka seguía abrazado a Abby como si la estuviera protegiendo de algún mal al ver a Nick siquiera lo distinguió en la oscuridad que había, solo acarició la nuca de ella aun más fuerte para consolar sus lloros más fuertes.

Nick no paro, se le acercó retándolo a un juego singular de muerte, con ganas de golpearlo de hacerlo sufrir por la envidia que le ocasionaba.

Tocó su hombro y empujándolo desde atrás hizo que él dejara a Abby, le entrego una mirada penetrante e iracunda.

-¡¿Qué quieres¿eh? ya me tienes harto¡deja de molestarla! – Gritó Luka enfermo de repugnancia

-¡¿Yo¿es una broma?... ¡Mira como la pusiste idiota¡¡Sabía que la ibas a dañar!! Mejor vete con tus prostitutas y déjala con la gente que la quiere de verdad... – El brillo en sus ojos tan despiadado pronunció esa frase que le daba gozo de escupir, de tener la llave para abrir su ira en la potencia mas alta...

-¿Qué¿Qué maldiciones dijiste? – Se le acercó sintiendo que su cuerpo iba a explotar, hirvió en el se acercó con pasos lentos y pesados, simplemente lo vio, lo tomo por su camisa dispuesto a iniciar un combate echo de nada más que secretos olvidados en el recuerdo de ambos.

Miraba la escena como si se situara en un sueño tan presente todas sus noches, no podía reaccionar eso solo era producto de su imaginación no estaba ahí no se encontraba ni conocía a ninguna de esas personas... solo era ella y su peso desvalido en el dolor que apañaba su alma y la hacía cada vez más turbia.

Pero en el momento que vio como aquel caballero que imponía en su pensamiento esa seguridad y las ganas de sonreír la despertó de su nebulosa el pánico la inundo no podía respirar, esa impotencia a que las cosas sucedieran de la forma errada era desesperante, la necesidad de pestañar y estar presente en otro lugar diferente del donde estaba eran tan fuertes que lo hacía, pero no tenía ningún resultado.

Él tenía en sus manos el cuerpo de el otro, lo tenía a su merced podía golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el suelo sin respiración... por un momento se detuvo pensó en todo... pero las palabras que el le había dicho, la galantería de su forma hacía ella... todo el pasado se le presento en ese justo instante para desbordarlo en un iracundo sentimiento de furia descontrolada que no podía esconder...

Sus manos hablaron por su mente, comenzaron a golpear animalmente a este otro que miraba asombrado la escena. La cara de Nick pronto se lleno de sangre, el dolor en sus labios y sus ojos eran penetrantes hasta que derramo unas lágrimas pidiendo piedad...

El otro no paro, los constantes ráfagas de luz que traían con ella recuerdos de su vida y tomaban el control de su cuerpo era demasiado para parar, ya no había una meta ni un premio por su acción, solo se cansaba de golpearlo, de lastimarlo... de hacerlo sentir todo lo que el sufrió y de lo que el otro se burlaba.

En su rutina de golpe con sus puños ensangrentados por la sangre de aquel otro, sintió como un grito de una mujer salió despavorido de su boca... Giro levemente su cabeza y la vio... ahí como una niña asustada sin nadie al lado en una multitud sola... le abrió la mente voltio y vio ese hombre que tenía a su lado llorando por su actos de violencia, su pensamiento se derrumbo, miro desde otra forma lo que estaba haciendo, en que ese pobre tipo allí llorando no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que realmente le perturbaba.

Lo dejó, enderezo su cuerpo llegando a ver a Nick desde arriba... el pobre infeliz lloraba mientras tocaba su cara golpeada, su cuerpo en posición fetal y toda su ropa completamente sucia y desmarañada.- _Bien podría ser la ropa de nuestras almas- _

Abby miró como esa escena terminaba, corrió a Luka, toco su rostro rojo y sudado simplemente lo observo en ese estado que ella había ocasionado con su mentira andante... El ocupaba su vista y no podía parar de temblar como un pequeño que no sabía lo que hacia...

Ella sin mirar a Nick llevó a Luka a otro lugar, sin decir una sola palabra dejo que sus propias respiraciones agitadas y dubitativas hagan el trabajo.

Los dos estaban ahí parados unos al lado del otro sin mirarse o dirigir una palabra ante nadie y mucho menos ellos mismos. Abby tomo su mano y lo hizo sentar en una silla, en ese enclave donde no había nadie, se sentó al lado de él, se observaron... ella miro sus heridas físicas unos pequeños rasguños depositados en su boca, y el miro esos rasguños en sus ojos... esa cicatriz...

-Dime... no puedo seguir así... mira lo que eh echo Abby... esté infeliz sabe todo me doy cuenta... dime de una vez por todas que pasa porque no puedo seguir en este juego de adolescentes resguardándote de algo que no conozco...

-Luka, capaz que no sea algo tan turbio como lo que tu mente a de haber formulado... cuando Carter me insultó y me fui de Chicago... al venir a Boston... estaba sola no tenía a nadie, te había dejado a mitad de la noche... apenas tenía una maleta con mis cosas, solo me tenía a mí y a mis problemas en una cápsula... Cuando llegue... vine a este mismo bar... y tome mí primera copa desde hacía meses incluso un año... jamás había bebido desde que Carter se fue... y cuando ese maldito liquido toco mis labios de nuevo, volví a caer en esa trampa que jamás llega a tener un fin preciso... tomé esa copa... y seguí bebiendo... volví a ser una borracha... volví a estar ebria todos mis días... ese es mí gran secreto Luka... volví al alcohol...

No te lo dije porque no quiero acaparar tu vida ni desquiciarte con mí problema... no quiero que pase lo que pasó con Carter... no quiero volver a ser juzgada y tratada como una niña adicta...

-Abby... no sé porque lo ocultaste... no es nada entre éste todo... sabes que jamás te voy a juzgar, no soy nadie para hacer, nadie es nada para juzgar... Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes... no había falta todo esto, no te voy a ayudar a pasar por esto, no voy a ser tu sostén en esto ni a quien recurras cuando quiera tomar... esto lo haremos juntos... no será solo hasta que lo superes... somos uno y lo venceremos como tal...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please dejen reviews! **_


	10. La Partida del miedo

**10. La partida del miedo**

El cuerpo de Nick escondido tras un mural, con la sangre de sus propias heridas ensuciando la poca pureza que su cuerpo aún conservaba, su respiración se dificultaba al recordar como su cuerpo y dignidad fueron golpeados impunemente a los ojos de todos.

Escondido entre la sombras del lugar, observaba resignado aquellas dos personas que se entregaban amor en sus miradas como si las marcas de los golpes no significaran nada. Los volvió a ver, un suspiro profundo termino por matar sus últimas esperanzas y el dolor de dejarla al aire para que busque su propio horizonte se hizo concreto, dio la vuelta, dejo el bar en un camina pensante y olvidado.

Tras la respuesta de Luka, ella quedo sin palabra alguna ese sentimiento de ser apoyada pero sin ser presionada era nuevo y excitante de sentir. Con su mano acaricio su rostro que aun estaba morado y rojizo por los golpes, el tomo su mano y la beso depositando un suspiro de alivio.

-Vamos a casa – Dijo Luka tratando de dibujar una sonrisa con su boca lastimada

Los dos se levantaron sin decir nada, se difundieron entre la multitud de personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música cruzaron ese barullo de luces intercaladas de colores y la vibración del lugar.

Caminaron hacia el auto, una vez los dos allí metidos el auto empezó a moverse a delante de la mano de Luka quien era el que lo conducía.

Estaban exhaustos de todo lo que venían viviendo, no podían siquiera mirarse porque hablaban con su mirada... sus ojos se descarrilaban para ver aquellas calles desiertas y blanca, llenas de nieve que daban esa sensación de estar en lo más profundo de la soledad que acompañaba sus vidas, era ver por la ventanilla del auto esa sensación a vacío y depresión que tanto conocían. Aquellas calles blancas lo demostraban en la forma más literal que nada podía igualarla.

Una vez que llegaron ese silencio seguía ahí intacto, los dos bajaron en una marcha cansada del auto subieron en el ascensor escondiendo sus ojos del otro para no desenvolver una pelea de emociones en silencio. El ascensor marco el piso 8 con una sacudida, ellos enfatizaron el mismo carácter y entraron al departamento sin más que incómodos suspiros.

Ella se encontraba en la cocina, él sentado sobre el sofá mirando esa ventana que mostraban un cielo diferente al de unas horas atrás, uno más turbio que parecía reflejar la angustia de las personas que lo contemplaban.

-¿Quieres té?- Dijo Abby en una voz suave, despojándolo del pensamiento racional que ejercía.

-Sí, claro. – Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que aceptaba, simplemente mirando el cielo como buscando en el la respuesta a un sentimiento que lo hundía en otro más penoso.

El sonido de la tetera chiflando tomo el protagonismo en el departamento haciéndolos caer en donde estaban parados. Ella preparo las dos tazas de té y fue hacia la sala donde un más alerta Luka se encontraba.

Luka pozo sus labios en la taza y al beber el líquido se quejó por su herida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... me dolió al beber el té nada más...

-Esta muy morado... – Sin decir más se levanto y tras unos segundos volvió con unas gasas y alcohol.

-Déjame... si no lo desinfecto vas a tener una infección... – Le dijo acercándose con paciencia.

Luka se acomodo en el sofá boca arriba un poco molesto mientras ella se le arrimo arrodillada a un costado de él. Tomo las gasas y las untó con el alcohol, él miraba cada paso que ella daba por un lado contento de el fuese el paciente y por otro un sentimiento de vergüenza por que ella estuviera curando sus heridas de una pelea.

Aplico con mucho cuidado sobre el labio inferior de él la gasa dando pequeños golpecitos con cuidado, él gimió adolorido como si fuera un niño cosa que la hizo sonreír.

Volvió a aplicarle las gasas ahí fue cuando Luka se quejó más fuerte casi llorando, Abby volvió a sonreír y acarició con sus dedos la herida que aquel rostro portaba.

Luka quedo inerte ante el contacto, volvió a mirarla expectante de alguna respuesta por más mínima y callada que le diese el permiso de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y volver a sentir el gusto que esa boca le producía.

El tomo la mano de ella y la beso con ternura sin decir nada... En un segundo Abby se puso sobre el, ahí los dos uno sobre el otro en el sofá...

Sin más Luka paso varias veces sus manos por el cabello de ella, hasta que empezó a jugar con sus labios de forma coqueta, Abby no pudo contenerse, se le acercó todo lo que era posible y emprendieron un juego excitante de lenguas y caricias en los que los dos se perdonaban todas las cosas que para ellos eran incorrectas aunque para otros solo eran errores humanos...

El día siguiente los dos despertaron con el sol entre sus ojos, sus cuerpos parecían entrelazados por algo mayor que solo deseos, una noche simplemente escuchando sus respiraciones, sintiendo el calor del otro y cada cuanto un beso robado en el medio de la noche, era suficiente para ellos... porque no era necesario desnudarse para amarse como esa noche lo hicieron...

Los días transcurrieron con velocidad de pronto en un segundo, los dos despertaron en la noche, alertados que ya había pasado una semana... que el 'sueño' momentáneo había llegado a su meta y que de nuevo una distancia gráfica los separaría de oír el calido sonido de sus voces.

Ya había llegado la hora de ese adiós tan temido por los dos, de ver como sus almas se apartaban y sus bocas se anhelaban.

En un frío y blanco lugar con alta voces que no hacían más que distorsionar el sentimiento de partida, allí los dos sentados mirándose buscando en cada una de sus expresiones algo nuevo que no se hayan dicho esperando que el tiempo se quede en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo y abrazados en medio de docenas de personas.

Pero esa maldita voz pronuncio lo indeseable...

-Ven conmigo – Dijo Luka con una mínima de esperanza, abrazado a ella.

-No puedo...

-Sí puedes, no va a pasar nada... no voy a dejar que pase nada...

-Luka... no quiero volver... no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es... ve y vuelve pronto... muy ponto – Aferrada a su pecho como si fuera un salvavidas, con lágrimas de protagonistas en esa historia y un sentimiento de abandono planificado que la mortificaba...

-No...no... no te quiero dejar aquí sola... – Contuvo un gemido de llanto, sujeto la cabeza de ella acariciándola con suavidad tratando de que ese momento no estuviera pasando, volvió a sentirse feliz por mucho tiempo supo que si vida no era un juego mal pasado de la vida y que todavía esa sensación de felicidad podía gozarla... supo que no era solo pena y llanto... supo que podía volver amar y cuando disfrutaba de ese sentimiento encontrado el tiempo se lo arrebato casi sin prepararlo.

-Voy a estar bien... – Levantó su mirada hacía el y junto sus labios como si nunca los hubiera experimentado.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 2056 BJ con destino a Illinois, Chicago dirigirse a puerta de embarque N° 6" _

-Es mí vuelo... – Corto el beso con pena y ya su cuerpo levantándose de la silla con destino a su pasado.

Abby asistió con la cabeza, se paró con él y partieron con las manos agarradas... Se encontraban frente a la puerta de vidrio con un guardia esperando.

Luka llegó, miro el lugar y se voltio hacia Abby mirándola penetrante.

-Si pasa algo me llamas, no importa que o a que hora si es importante o no... solo llámame ¿ok? –

-Sí, esta bien...

-Ok, lo mismo yo te voy a llamar todos los días...

-¡Señor, ya están abordando! – Gritó el guardia desde la puerta

-Vete... te voy a extrañar... – Abby se acercó y lo abrazo con fuerza en un ruego interno de que se valla antes de que su mente le gane y se valla con él.

-Yo también...mucho... – La separó, beso su frente y sonrío aparentando.

Al mismo tiempo los dos cuerpos dejaron de estar juntos, Luka empezó a caminar lentamente para atrás sin dejar de verla, con una mochila en su mano y sus ojos inundados por lágrimas de el adiós, veía cada vez más de lejos la figura de esa mujer que lo había echo volver a sonreír tras tanto que paso, veía cada vez más lejos que su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo como esa figura allí exhausta de despedidas...

Ya entrando a la puerta sin dejar de verla solo ahí cuando vio que sus palabras ya no sería mortíferas ni traerían consecuencias inmediatas, solo ahí cuando vio recuperado lo perdido...

-Abby... le grito despacio desde donde se encontraba

-Sí... – tratando de mantener la cordura de el habla ya que su llanto le impedía articular bien...

-Te amo.

Tras eso el cuerpo de Luka desapareció en un muro de concreto blanco entre guardias y gente con maletas yendo hacía un nuevo comienzo o hacía un viejo pasado...

Abby casi no procesaba lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, esa palabra dirigida a ella no era nada más una palabra llevada por emoción de la despedida, era volver a ser querida por alguien aunque ella no quería serlo... Cuando se quiso dar cuenta para dar una respuesta sin pensarla con miedo y dejar de ser la que razona todo hasta arruinarlo... ahí en la franja entre el vacío y la nada... cuando quizo desenvolver su alma atrapada de nuevo en esa mirada que la envolvió... el ya no estaba.


	11. A lo que lleva la soledad

**11. A lo que lleva la soledad **

Su cuerpo inmóvil buscando con la mirada alguien que ya no estaba. Se encontró sola en un lugar desconocido, ya no había nadie cerca que la protegiera, que le diera esa confianza que no tenía, que la haga olvidarse aunque sea por un momento del mal pasado que acarreaba en cada paso que daba.

Un suspiro largo salió de su boca entrando en razón, volteó su cuerpo y en pasos largos que parecían kilómetros por cruzar, salió del gran aeropuerto. Tomo un taxi se subió en el y al arrancar el automóvil sintió que se alejaba cada vez más de él aunque ya se había ido...

Con su cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla, descargando toda la pesadez que en ese momento su mente acumulaba, viendo como pasaban paisajes desoladores de las afueras de Boston, su mirada se hacía más húmeda, su mente no dejaba de formular pensamientos sobre lo que pasa, sobre porque se sentía así... y su memoria no podía apartar la imagen de él... de aquel que no sabría cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta volver a cruzar sus miradas de nuevo...

De un segundo a otro se encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento observándola como si fuese a encontrar otra realidad al abrirla, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con el mismo silencio que venía escuchando desde que él cruzo esa mampara de vidrio hacía Chicago.

La noche acude rápido para terminar con la espera de que los días se hagan más cortos, el telón de la noche cae sobre la cuidad en una violenta ventosidad.

Ella sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras el viento helado golpea su cara, contemplando aquel cielo oscuro y profundo apenas roto por el resplandor de una estrella rebelde que se pasea por la inmensidad. El tanto solo pensar que el también esta viendo esa estrella fugitiva en el mismo escenario frustra de manera impensable, ver lo mismo pero estar a millas de distancia no tiene sentido...

Ante su recuerdo todavía se le nubla la vista de repetitivos recuerdos, ante su memoria sus ojos vuelven a ser empañados por lágrimas de un _¿Por qué?_ constante.

Sus ojos se desconectaron del oscuro cielo como si le molestara ser observada por aquel. Con una frágil manta sobre sus hombros encorvados tiritando por el viento penetrante que entraba por la habitación, reposo su cuerpo en la cama vacía, mirando como la luz proveniente de la lámpara hacia entre cerrar sus ojos, levanto un poco sus brazos y hurgó en los cajones de la mesilla de ahí saco una pequeña botella plateada que hacia ruido liquido.

La llevó a sus labios tocando solo la botella por fuera, la paseo por sus manos como si fuera un juguete inofensivo... pero cuando su dedo recorrió la parte de arriba el impulso llevado por la necesidad y ansiedad fueron más fuertes que la conciencia misma.

Abrió la tapa lenta y fríamente como si supiera lo que hacia pero no lo aprobaba... se la llevó a la boca y tras sentir ese gusto hirviente en su lengua se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba degustando el sabor de su desgracia...

_Chicago_

Las puertas se abrieron como hace 8 años y con ellas se asomo un alto hombre igual de confundido que cuando las cruzó por primera vez.

Observo todo aquel panorama buscando lo imposible con ojos inquietos y temerosos, miro al cielo a esa inmensidad que lo contemplaba a él... vio esa estrella que rompía lo inmortal, que iluminaba lo oscuro, que hacia sonreír y sentir la libertad en las venas, vio aquella estrella rebelde en un mar de Universo y la sola figura que se dibujo en su mente fue la de ella.

El aeropuerto quedaba muy cerca del centro y aunque la nieve tapaba por poco las calles mostrando un paisaje no muy alegre se dispuso a caminar, como siempre eso era lo único que lograba tranquilizar su acelerado pensamiento.

Como si fuese un alma llevada por el viento helado dejó que su cuerpo caminara en forma flotante mientras cruzaba la espesa nieve que inundaba Chicago con su bolso en la mano. Era caminar sobre una nube que succionaba cada vez más hacía adentro sin dar chance de pensar en que por fin la muerte había llegado...

En unos simples pasos, aunque ya había caminado muchas cuadras, se encontró frente a una cafetería que le resultaba demasiado familiar, quedo mirándola como simulando no conocerla, pero cuando una mujer de baja estatura y con una cabellera rubia ondulada salió sonriendo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta, cayó en la realidad de que se encontraba de donde había escapado inocentemente hacia tan solo 7 días.

La sonrisa de la mujer cambió en el segundo que se cruzo con la mirada de él, los dos compartieron la misma sensación al verse de nuevo después de todo, los dos parados con una gran distancia entre sus cuerpos examinándose detalladamente todo... cuando ella dejó tirado la bandeja con cafés que llevaba y corrió hacía él.

Lo abrazó como si hubiera llegado de la mismísima muerte, él sin saber como actuar solo palmeo su espalda con la mayor frialdad que ese momento exigía.

-¡¡Luka!!

-Hola...Sam

-Luka... nosotros... nosotros tenemos que hablar... – Separó su cuerpo lentamente de él, como si hubiera esperado ese contacto por mucho tiempo

-No, disculpa pero creo que lo mejor es que los abogados hablen... en vez de nosotros, no quiero complicar más las cosas

-Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal... pero me tienes que entender, estaba asustada con lo de Alex y... todo lo que paso... yo... yo no quise enredar las cosas así...

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de demandarme ¿no crees?

-Luka, fue lo único que pude hacer, tú estabas tan empecinado en no divorciarnos que... fue lo único que se me ocurrió...

-¿Ahora es mí culpa? – Cerró sus ojos conteniéndose de gritar frente todos lo que caminaban por la acera, respiro profundo apretando sus puños - ... sabes que... dejemos esto así, ya firme los papeles mí abogado se encargara de hacer todos los tramites... nosotros no tenemos que hablarnos más...

-Pero... aunque todo esto haya pasado yo lo mismo quiero que tengas contacto con Alex... el te quiere mucho

-Lo sé y yo también lo quiero... pero Sam, apenas salga el divorcio oficialmente me voy a mudar a Boston – Alejándose de ella con gusto, su sola presencia lo perturbaba, yéndose dio vuelta y se lo dijo sin más y con cierto orgullo.

- ¿¿A Boston?? wow... ¿puedo saber por qué? – Cruzó sus brazos, expectante de una respuesta valida que la calmara, que le digiera porque se alejaba de ella sin culpa... por que ya no la necesitaba.

-Sí, encontré lo que buscaba... – Giro nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos y una sonrisa se trazo en su rostro.

Con su bolso en la mano y su negro abrigo oscureciendo más su ruta, Luka caminaba en pasos somnolientos esas calles que antes haba cruzado confundido. Al recordar todo lo sucedido, al notar que el giro de su vida siempre es constante y sorprendente... y al recordar que estaba viviendo en ese momento aunque sea a la distancia... su rostro sonrió al igual que su mente.

Entro a su departamento, todo parecía igual; los mismos muebles, los mismos olores, las mismas cosas, la misma aura desolada...pero ahora todo se sentía diferente hasta llegar a ser confuso.

Se acostó en el sofá, descansó sus parpados con cansancio mientras simplemente su mente se bloqueo en la nada y solo se durmió por unas horas pero el sonido del timbre se clavo en su cabeza con fuerza... Fue hasta la puerta encorvado mientras aún bostezaba y cuando abrió la puerta la mujer que lo esperaba lo dejo con la impresión de que su estadía en Boston solo fue un sueño ideado por el deseo...


	12. Perdida por dentro

****

**Hola! No me había dado cuenta q no se permitian "anonimos" para dejar reviews creo que lo arregle ahora, si sigue el problema avisenme P**

**Espero que les guste  
**

****

**12. Pérdida por dentro**

Chicago:

Su rostro estaba petrificado, los flashes de se mente se cruzaron confundiéndolo en que realidad se encontraba, con quien estaba, con quien contaba, que hacía o si tenía alguien en quien confiar... todo duda existencial que alguna vez se pregunto se encontró en esa brecha al verla ahí...

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó escéptico sin apenas despertarse bien de su siesta repentina.

-Perdón, no pensé que te molestaría... mira solo quiero hablar Luka... todo ha pasado tan rápido que confunde ¿sabes? yo no te quise herir pero sabes que siempre mi vida y la de Alex va ante todo...

-No hace falta que lo repitas cada vez Sam...¿Eso es todo?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan cortante?... ¿puedo pasar? – Su sonrisa conciliadora mostró paz pero su mirada inquietante y nerviosa daba un aspecto no muy calmado de su parte... la forma en que el cuerpo temblaba lo ponía más nervioso.

-Claro... – Sin ganas abrió la puerta despacio cediéndole el paso.

Ella sin preámbulos entró como si nada, era entendible después de todo seguía siendo su casa. Con pasos mareados y torpes ingreso bajando los escalones que se aparecían en su camino y llegó al sofá donde lo miro con cierta melancolía ya que ahí había sido el comienzo de todo.

Luka por detrás sin querer acercársele mucho la miro... aquel cosquilleo que alguna vez sintió por ella había desaparecido, ese sentimiento de timidez y sonrisas con ella ya no estaba... era como la niebla... solo nublaba la vista dejándote en un sueño pero cuando el viento de la realidad la esfumaba, ya nada quedaba.

-¿De qué querías hablar? – Volvió a repetir con rudeza

-Luka... solo quería disculparme por todo... se que estas, estamos en una posición un poco tensa pero quiero que sepas que... todavía te quiero ¿sabes?... siento lo mismo que siempre sentí pero no soy de las personas que se atan a otra por el resto de la vida... eso no va conmigo... – Cada palabra que decía con confianza y con cierto orgullo era un dardo en la cabeza de Luka... casi lo decía irónica y lo amenizaba con una sonrisita que desesperaba en lo más profundo a él.

-Por dios Sam... Me desviví para que al fin tuvieras esa estabilidad de la que siempre te quejaste no tener y cuando te la di... simplemente la rechazaste... y te fuiste... – ahí se denigraba, hay se rebajaba ante ella, ante la cicatriz aún abierta del rechazo ejercido... ahí estaba como siempre... como la victima envestido de malo.

-No hace falta que lo repitas... pero podemos volver a lo de antes ¿no crees? solía pasarla muy bien contigo... – Lentos movimientos envolvieron su forma de hablar, de actuar, camino de forma sensual hasta a él jugando con sus sonrisas irónicas, llego a su frente y paso la mano por el pecho... él se mantenía quieto procesando lo que estaba pasando... sin poder realmente creerlo...

Boston:

El ruido de la aguja contando los segundos pasados se clavaban como dardos en su cabeza, pero en el estado en cual estaba poco podía hacer o simplemente reconocer que segundos, de que hora o de que día ese maldito reloj marcaba constante.

Acostada sobre el sofá durmiendo con ojos entre abiertos, los primeros rayos de sol se inmiscuían con cuidado, como si pidiesen permiso para iluminar su oscuridad instalada.

Botellas y más botellas era la única imagen que se podía visualizar... en el piso como en la mesada... más de 5 quizás 6 o 7... Vodka transparente inocente y amargo en su interior... como quien era su bebedor...

El teléfono repicando constante, pidiendo ser atendido, pero sus oídos como su mente se encontraban en el mayor de los sueños... sumergidos en su realidad soñada sin mal ni pesar... solo lo que anhelaba.

La cerradura girando, alto y rubio hombre entra en la escena escalofriante... no ha pasado más de un día desde que el se fue y ella se encuentra de vuelta en sus andadas sin querer.

Cruzó la entrada, se arrodilló ante el sofá y la contemplo un segundo acariciando su rostro hasta que ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos con dificultad... trato de hablar y en su titubeo incomprensible é se dio cuenta que todo había vuelto a empezar. 'Como los viejos tiempos' repitió su mente al mismo tiempo triste pero con cierta esperanza de volver a ser de ella más que el que la ayuda... volver a tener el lugar que _aquel _ le usurpo.

-Vamos a lo de Jim, Abs...

Los ojos de ésta se abrieron, asustada lo miró como si al principio le costara entender quien era o que hacía allí.

-¿qué?... no, a lo de Jim no voy a ir... ¡no!... – Entró en la realidad sus ojos se abrieron completos y su mente se puso alerta al escuchar ese nombre y a lo que venía adjunto con él... la verdad.

-Shhhhh... Calmate Abs... vamos, no va a pasar nada es lo mismo de siempre, solo habla con el y dile porque paso esto...de nuevo... no es tan difícil y sabes que te ayuda...

-¡No!... no puedo volver ahí... – Se sentó en el sofá, tomo con sus manos su rostro escondiéndose de la mirada perturbante que el otro le daba.

-No me importa si no quiere o no puedes porque sabes que te hace bien... así que... viste te y vamos.

-Pero Nick...

-No Abby... esto es demasiado para que lo dejemos pasar, acuérdate que soy tu padrino quien vela por ti y si se que volviste a decaer no te voy a dejar a la deriva porque te encapriches.

Él se levanto de su posición la tomo del brazo y tan fríamente como soporto la llevó hacía arriba para que se cambiara sin decir ninguna palabra.

Chicago:

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntaba Luka al sentir el contacto que Sam le producía mientras ella acariciaba sus labios con los dedos.

-Luka... sigues siendo mi esposo...

-Eres una hipócrita. – Se encamino de nuevo hacía la puerta, bajando la cabeza y negándose a si mismo que eso acababa de ocurrir- Vete... – Abriendo la puerta, le dijo sin mirarla.

-¡Idiota! Eres un deprimido que cuando se de cuenta que no tiene nada va a venir llorando para que le preste a mi familia y creéme que no lo haré.

-Prefiero armar mi propia familia antes que volver a ser la tuya.

-No te necesito, ya mucho mal le hiciste a mi hijo para que te deje entrar de nuevo a mi casa.

-Yo no le hice nada a Alex, si el está mal es por tu culpa, yo no lo críe ni lo maltrate para que sea como es hoy, tu misma lo hiciste.

-¡No sabes de que hablas¡Maldito infeliz! – Mientras Luka sostenía la puerta dándole paso para salir y casi echándola, ella se dio vuelta y a escuchar la verdad que le decía golpeó su pecho gritando.

-Puedo ser lo que quieras, pero por lo menos no le echo la culpa a otros de mis errores. – Jamás se imagino que algún día le iba a decir todo en su propia cara, por lo menos no sobrio. Pero ahí estaba insultando, diciendo su verdad a al mujer que algún día amo, que ahora ese sentimiento se veía tan lejano y empañado por el odio resentido.

Sam salió son la impotencia de matarlo en ese mismo escenario, quedo solo en ese departamento que ahora le parecía un infierno de recuerdos que torturaban su mente haciéndola volver a todo lo anterior que no quería recordar. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, tomo su teléfono en manos y marcó la casa de Abby.

El incesante tono que ya desesperaba seguía sonando como si nada, nadie atendía nadie hablaba, la necesidad de escucharla crecía con intensidad por cada tono seco que le daba el maldito teléfono, pasaron minutos y minutos, pero nada. Colgó el aparato, se hundió en el sofá y se preparo para que todos sus miedos, pensamientos y recuerdos hicieran una larga y extensa visita durante toda la noche...

Boston:

Por la maltrecha puerta aparecía Abby con su mirada escondida en el suelo, al lado Nick quien no la dejaba de observa ni un solo momento. En la entrada esperaba un señor alto un poco encorvado canoso con una sonrisa amigable que inspiraba confianza. Se acercó hasta ellos y sin decir ni una sola palabra entrego una mirada a Nick que asistió con la cabeza, tomo a Abby por los hombros y ellos dos caminaron hasta una puerta donde sus figuras desaparecieron.

Nick se quedo solo en esa entra que simulaba ser un pasillo, todo tapado de grandes carteles sobre las adicciones. Por algo aquel lugar al mismo tiempo que lo calmaba lo desesperaba de una forma extraña. Sus piernas temblaban de tan solo pensar que Abby volvería a beber como cuando la conoció, de volver a levantarse a la madrugada para buscarla en bares, de ser ese hombro siempre mojado por sus lágrimas... de pasar de nuevo solo como su amigo y no tener la posibilidad de ser algo más...

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas, seguía sentado en un banco en el medio del pasillo cuando vio a Jim acercándose con la misma sonrisa pero su mirada decaída...

-¿Está bien? – Se levanto preguntando

-En lo que se puede sí... Era normal que pasara esto, no esta recuperada del todo... solo que me extraña que haya sido tan rápido... quizás la subestime más de lo que debía.

-No sé... su no... uno de sus amigos se fue de la cuidad... capaz que eso la afecto ¿no?

-Puede ser, son muchos factores Nick, tu mismo lo sabes... realmente no sé que hacer, esta deprimida, demasiado para estas alturas... no sé que le pasa... que la afecta para que se ponga así. No sabe quien es o que tiene... No sé realmente... no puedo deducir que le pasa por su mente.

_No pude decirte por qué ella se sentía así  
Lo sentía cada día, y no pude ayudarle  
solo la observaba cometiendo los mismos errores otra vez  
Qué esta mal, qué esta mal ahora?  
Demasiados, demasiados problemas   
No sabe a donde pertenece, donde ella pertenece_

_Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
Es donde ella se tumba, rota dentro.  
Sin sitio a donde ir, no hay sitio donde seque sus ojos   
rota dentro_

_Abre los ojos y mira fuera, encuentra las razones de porque  
fuiste rechazada, y ahora no encuentras lo q dejaste atrás.  
Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora  
Tantos, tantos problemas  
No sabe a donde pertenece, donde pertenece _

_Quiere ir a casa pero no hay nadie en casa  
donde ella se tumba, rota dentro.  
Sin sitio a donde ir, no hay sitio donde seque sus ojos  
rota dentro_

_Sus sentimientos esconde  
No encuentra sus sueños  
Esta perdiendo la cabeza  
Se esta quedando atrás  
No puede encontrar su lugar  
Esta perdiendo la fe  
Cayo en desgracia  
Esta por todo el lugar _

_Quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa  
Donde ella se tumba, rota dentro.  
Sin sitio a donde ir no hay sitio donde seque sus ojos_

_rota dentro Ella esta perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro.  
Ella esta perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro._

En conmemoración de las buena canciones de Avril Lavigne!


	13. Cuatro paredes de Aire

**Cuatro paredes de aire (Abby)**

El ruido del reloj tomaba protagonismo, ella sentada esperando que abran la puerta para poder marcharse.

Unos golpes en la tabla de madera, era Jim, entró a la habitación minimalista y en su forma encorvada de caminar se sentó al lado de ella como si fuera un extraño con permiso. Palmeó su espalda con cariño, pero ella era un bloque le era indiferente, miraba el vacío de la habitación con la mayor concentración posible.

-Sé por lo que estas pasando no hace falta que te retraigas de la forma que lo haces – Dijo con vos calida mientras seguía palmeando la espalda de la chica pero ella no hacía ni decía nada. Su cuerpo era indiferente a sus palabras pero su mente escuchaba atenta.

-Esto no es nada – prosiguió – Has pasado por peores y sola... ahora hay gente que se preocupa por ti, no dejes que tu miedo a evolucionar como persona haga que todas esas personas se alejen.

-Solo quiero irme...eso es todo.

-Está bien... Nick vendrá a buscarte dentro de un momento... ¿Me prometes que pensaras en lo que te dije?

-¿Pensar¿Qué, acaso soy una niña de secundaría? Sé que tengo, sé porque me pasa no necesito a nadie que venga y me diga como hacer las cosas – Miraba al mismo punto fijo, sus palabras se articulaban sin ninguna expresión, parecía ajena a todo lo que vivía...

-¿Entonces por qué te emborrachaste?

-... A veces necesito algo para respirar un poco... y eso fue lo único que encontré.

- A mí me suena a una salida fácil

-Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie.

-Abby...

-¿Te puedes ir? Avísame si Nick llega.

-Está bien...Una última cosa Abby. No sé a que escapas o a que corres pero todos necesitamos a alguien para "respirar" sin lastimarnos y tú no eres la excepción.

Si te sigues cerrando así, siempre terminaras en el papel que tanto odias... éste.

Salió de el lugar dejándola sola. Abby ya no sabía que pasaba, era estar viviendo la vida de otra persona. De pronto se halló en la situación que tanto temió vivir. Logró comprender de qué hablaba Jim a qué se refería en cada charla que le dio esa semana. Temía de cómo el destino jugaba sucio y tramposo, de cómo un día estabas bien y al otro derrochando lágrimas, temía volver a ser feliz y que en otro giro volviera a llorar.

Pasaron unos minutos y el mismo sonido volvió a sonar, esta vez era Nick quien la esperaba sonriente en la entrada.

-Hola Abs¿lista?

-¿eh? sí, claro...

Se levanto casi elevándose como si su peso no fuera impedimento para volar, tomo su pequeño bolso que posaba sobre su lado y camino hacía la puerta donde solo miro un segundo para atrás. Como lejana vio ese cuarto tan vacío de pensamientos, de sentimientos de todo lo que hace a un lugar, pronto se vio reflejada en ese enclave donde había habitado como presa esos crueles 7 días, que no solo hicieron darse cuanta de que le pasaba si no que habían cambiado su forma de encarar el mundo y ver la vida.

Un largo recorrido a casa donde de su boca no salía ni una palabra, el aire que se respiraba de por si era incomodo, de nuevo como juego pasaron a polos opuestos tanto ella como Nick.

Llegaron, una vez en el departamento Abby confisco con la mirada esas paredes que no había visto por un tiempo corto que antes era para ella el más largo pero de nuevo una vez ahí pareciera que jamás se hubiera ido.

Quedó parada sin licencia alguna de acomodarse en su casa, por alguna razón Nick la incomodaba pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Algo más que una amistad los unía, casi una hermandad donde las malas y las buenas eran testigos su cariño afectuoso, donde cada vez que una lágrima aparecía era secada por la mano de alguno, siempre estuvieron juntos desde que se conocieron y de pronto era un recuerdo tan lejano como insignificante para sus mentes.

Eran dos desconocidos con una historia ilegible.

-Abby, quede con Noel de vernos en "Mona Lisa" sé que no querrás venir pero me tengo que ir.

-Está bien, mándale mis cariños a Noel.

-Claro – Se acerco a ella y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla derecha donde ella solo asintió con una media sonrisa de labios. Nick encamino a la salida con la cabeza baja, se notaba en su rostro la confusión del momento pero ante todo esa bondad escondida en lo más bajo de su personalidad salio casi reluciente en el brillo de sus ojos cuando abrió media boca para decir lo que sabía que la haría sonreír.

-Abs. El tal Kovac se desquició llamando esta semana, me ha vuelto loco. Le conté lo que paso y seguramente va a venir... si tú se lo pides, claro. No lo hagas esperar con el llamado que ese tipo da hasta pena. – Un revoloteo de sus ojos lo dijo todo. Volvió a dar media vuelta y cuando estaba saliendo al cerrar la puerta vio que la media sonrisa anterior ya era una completa.

El golpe de la puerta resonó en la sala, un viento ligero que traía con él una tenue llovizna escurrida por la ventana complementaba el lugar. Esa sonrisa se fue disolviendo con los minutos hasta que la inseguridad corrompió en ella.

¿Qué le iba a decir¿Cómo iba a responder esas preguntas sin respuestas aparente¿Qué cambiaría entre ellos?

Respiro profundo inhalando ese aire que se colaba en el ambiente, dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y fue hasta la cocina. Hizo té y mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera fue hasta la sala, deambuló por el largo lugar que después de pasar esos días en esa pequeña habitación blanca esa sala era demasiado grande. Se encontró en la ventana, miro y el panorama en si parecía calmo daba la idea de que solo ella se encontraba en aquella cuidad. Demasiado calmado para su gusto, lo único que sonaba era el aire que recorría la cuidad a sus gusto.

El silbato de la tetera la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, corrió hasta la cocina, vertió el agua en la taza sin atención y volcó el agua pelante sobre su mano derecha, grito por el ardor y se beso ella misma la quemadura roja calmando el dolor.

Ya en el sofá depositó la taza en la mesa y tomo el teléfono que se encontraba al lado, buscó la agenda y marcó el número de Luka.

Cada tono daba más emoción, dolor, exaltación, angustia todos los sentimientos posibles de alguien que quiere pero al mismo tiempo no.

-_Hola_ ...


End file.
